Światło świecy
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Ludzie zawsze sądzili, że magia naprawi cały świat. Że wystarczy machnąć czarodziejską różdżką i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie będzie. To historia, która udowodni, że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Niektóre po prostu nie są warte ceny, jaką trzeba za nie zapłacić. A wszystko na tym świecie ma swoją cenę. Zwłaszcza magia.
1. Miasteczko zwane Nadzieja

**Nie mam ostatniu czasu na pisanie, ale znalazłam coś baaardzo starego i pomyślałam "czemu nie". **

**Oczywiście nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do Potterowskiego uniwersum, które należy w całości do pani J.K. Jedynie kilka OC należy w całości do mnie. (jak ja nie cierpię pisać tej głupoty...)**

* * *

Podobno od chwili, gdy człowiek ujrzy głębię szkockiego nieba rozpościerającą się nad zielonymi łąkami, nie będzie szczęśliwy nie mając go ponad swą głową. Nadia uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na kolorowe liście unoszące się na wietrze. To prawda, nigdy nie mogłaby opuścić tej ziemi, na której żyła już od ośmiu lat i na której pozostanie aż po grób. Ziemi, na której narodziła się sama magia. Ziemi będącej jej przekleństwem, która odebrała jej wszystko.

Wzdrygnęła się. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nigdy nie przynosiło jej nic dobrego, jedynie żal, pretensje i rozgoryczenie. Zmarli są sierotami. Nie mają męża, ojca, siostry, dzieci. Towarzyszy im tylko cisza. Klucz dzikich gęsi zmierzających na południe przeleciał jej nad głową, wyrywając z zadumy. Październik chylił się ku końcowi, nieuchronnie nadchodziła zima.

- Pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia! – krzyknęła.

* * *

U podnóża wzniesienia za wiekowym kamiennym murem, obrośniętym mchem, wśród wielu nagrobnych płyt przeciągnął się stary, popielaty dachowiec. Był to najprawdopodobniej jeden z ostatnich dni przed mrozami. Niedługo nastanie koniec wygrzewania się na nasłonecznionych marmurowych taflach. Przynajmniej do przyjścia wiosny. Kocur nie lubił zimy. Nad jeziorem Hope zaczynała się szybko i trwała długo, co oznaczało wiele miesięcy w wilgotnej i ciemnej kanciapie grabarza.

Ludzkie wołanie znów rozległo się po cmentarzu. Czego ta kobieta może chcieć? Zwierze rozejrzało się zaciekawione, ale nie dostrzegło nic nadzwyczajnego. Stare, rozsypujące się nagrobki w otoczeniu prawie równie starych, zasuszonych krzewów. Tak, to tylko potwierdzało plotki, które słyszał o kobiecie mieszkającej w dolinie nieopodal wioski. Ludzie nazywali ją zielarką, niektórzy nawet wiedźmą, ale, za to wszyscy uważali ją za zwariowaną starą pannę. Przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nie były im potrzebne jej usługi. Wredna hetera, zawsze przeganiała go miotłą. Nie raz miał ochotę wydrapać jej te szaro zielonkawe oczy i zrobiłby to już dawno, gdyby nie człowiecze dziecko. Ono było inne, a wręcz „Inne" od wszystkich ludzkich latorośli biegających po wsi. I jeszcze ten dziwny zapach, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł… Nawet ludzie to wyczuwali, separując się od niego. Mówili, że jest mądre, grzeczne i w ogóle, ale nie spędzali z nim więcej czasu niż było to konieczne. Nawet jemu było go żal.

Kot przechylił niedowierzająco łeb. Mógłby zarzec się na całą kocimiętkę świata, że jeszcze przed chwilą nikogo tam nie było. Przy małym, niepozornym nagrobku pod zwiędłym bzem stał nie, kto inny jak to ludzkie dziecko. Zupełnie jakby stało tam od zawsze, bo właśnie tam stać powinno. Czyżby w końcu wiek zaczynał mu dawać o sobie znać?

Dziecko spojrzało na niego, jakby wyczuło, że o nim myśli i grzecznie skinęło mu głową.

- Dzień dobry Panie Kocie, jak się Pan dziś czuje?

To dziecko przynajmniej było dobrze wychowane. Nie pamiętał, kiedy człowiek go tak witał. Nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle inny człowiek kiedykolwiek go tak witał. Chyba nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Nie mógł pojąć jedynie jak taka istotka mogła wyrosnąć pod jednym dachem ze starą jędzą. Zawsze, gdy przychodził do ich domu pod nieobecność czarownicy mógł liczyć na miskę ciepłego mleka i miłą pogawędkę, czasami nawet na wczorajsze skwarki. W chwili, gdy miał odpowiedzieć przerwał mu irytujący głos.

- Jeśli natychmiast tu nie przyjdziesz osobiście zadbam, że nie usiądziesz przez najbliższy tydzień!

Dziecko westchnęło.

- Przepraszam Panie Kocie, ale porozmawiamy innym razem.

Odwróciło się żegnając się skinieniem z nagrobkiem i pobiegło w kierunku wyjścia. Po tym jak znikło kotu z oczu, ten wyprostował się i leniwie podszedł w przeciwną stronę. W końcu zbliżała się pora lunchu. Przystanął jedynie na ułamek sekundy wpatrując się w skromny grób. Ledwo widzialnie ukłonił się i ruszył dalej. Koty nie umieją czytać i chwalą się tym. To jedna z nieważnych ludzkich spraw, którą nigdy nie raczyły sobie zaprzątać głowy. Ten jednak, gdyby umiał przeczytałby trzy wyblakłe słowa i datę.

_Wera Samanta Hohenheim_

_1932 - 1962_

* * *

Nadia nie słyszała kroków. Nigdy ich nie słyszała. Jedyną oznaką, że dziecko dogoniło ją, było wrażenie oczu przenikających człowieka na wskroś. Gdy spojrzała w dół drobna figurka zrównała się z nią, lecz musiała niemalże biec, by dotrzymać jej kroku. Dziecko u jej boku było prawie komiczne. Granatowy, wełniany beret z pomponem z wściekłym uporem opadał na oczy, które z dołu ograniczał zdecydowanie za długi czerwony szalik, opleciony wokół wątłej szyi przynajmniej pięć razy, a i tak sięgający za kolana. Pod tyloma warstwami wełny i materiału rozpoznanie płci dziecka było niemożliwe. W istocie dziecko było dziewczynką, ośmioletnią, szczupłą i wysoką, którą wiedźma obiecała się zaopiekować w dniu jej narodzin. W tym samym, w którym została sierotą.

- Idę do Fletcherów. Ich krowa będzie się dziś cielić. Ty w tym czasie idź do sklepu, powiedz, że później zapłacę. Gdyby pan Adams nie chciał sprzedać ci nic na kredyt przypomnij mu o ziołach na bezsenność dla jego żony. Potem od razu do domu, do lekcji i nie wpakuj mi się w żadne kłopoty, zrozumiano? – Nadia nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła w swoją stronę.

Wioska Hope, leżąca nad jeziorem Hope w północnej Szkocji właściwie nie była wioską, a zaledwie kilkunastoma wiejskimi zagrodami oddalonymi od siebie o kilkaset metrów. Jej centrum stanowiło skrzyżowanie dwóch ulic, smutnej i wesołej, przy których znajdowało się siedem domów, w tym jedyny sklep w promieniu dwudziestu kilometrów. Jego właściciel, pan Adams nie był złym człowiekiem, dla ośmiolatki był po prostu zrzędą. Ciocia Nadia mówiła, że mając taką żonę każdy byłby kłębkiem nerwów. Karolin Adams była dwa razy młodsza od swego męża, licząc sobie niespełna trzydzieści lat była osobą niezwykle towarzyską. Przez swą bezsenność, zmuszała pana Adamsa do towarzyszenia jej, co najwidoczniej bardzo go męczyło. Co prawda dziewczynka nie rozumiała jak rozmowa może tak człowieka zmęczyć, by być tak zrzędliwym, jak pan Adams, ale, gdy spytała o to ciotkę ta tylko prychnęła mówiąc, że pewnego dnia wszystko zrozumie. Jednak nigdy nie mogła pojąć, jak można zrozumieć wszystko „pewnego dnia". Czy wiedza od tak wpływa sobie do ludzkiego mózgu, kiedy uzna to za stosowne? Wątpiła w to, ale z tego co wiedziała wielu dorosłych mówiło tak samo, więc musiało coś w tym być, prawda?

Dorośli, irytowali ją. Zachowywali się jakby pozjadali wszystkie rozumy, nawet ci, którzy najprawdopodobniej nie mieli własnego. Ignorowali ją i to dlaczego? Bo miała tylko osiem lat. Z jej obserwacji wynikało, że wiek nie ma nic wspólnego z wiedzą, czy dojrzałością, a jak miała się uczyć, jeśli nikt nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć, twierdząc, że jest za mała?

Jakby miejscowych było mało wciągu ostatnich trzech lat zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej przyjezdnych, najczęściej z miast. Większość z nich wydawała się jej podejrzana. Przyjeżdżali, jak twierdzili, by zbliżyć się do natury i powędkować. Tego w nich nie lubiła. Zabijanie nie dla pożywienia, czy obrony a dla sportu. Ponadto ciotka uważała, że zacznie się od ryb, a zabiorą lub zniszczą wszystko. Nie licząc mieszczuchów spotykało się też różnego rodzaju degeneratów, których najwidoczniej przyciągała nazwa wioski. Może liczyli na nowy lepszy początek? Na szczęście odchodzili równie szybko jak się pojawiali.

Szła w dół zbocza ulicą smutną. Ludzie mijali ją nie zauważając szczupłej opatulonej w futrzany kożuch dziewczynki. Jej oczy wpatrywały się w małe stopy, zupełnie jakby znały one jakiś sekret, do którego dawały wskazówki przy każdym kroku. Kiedy w końcu spojrzała w górę ciemne chmury wciąż zbierały się ponad nią. Niespodziewanie zerwał się podmuch wiatru sprawiając, że ludzie pozapinali się jeszcze szczelniej w swe kapoty. Ośmiolatka poczuła jakby powietrze szczypało ją w nogi. Znów przygarbiła się brnąc dalej pod wiatr. Wtedy nagle, jakby za sprawą błyskawicy, coś kazało jej spojrzeć w górę. Zobaczyła mężczyznę idącego z przeciwnej strony w jej kierunku. Osobnik był ubrany w długi, czarny płaszcz i kapelusz z dużym rondem, który rzucał ponury cień na niemal całą twarz. Kosmyki czarnych włosów opadał mu na bladą skroń i oczy ciemne i puste niczym tunele prowadzące do piekła. Zdawał się być kompletnie niewzruszony przez wiatr, który jakby bał się go dotknąć. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i wszystko się skończyło. Minęli się. Dziewczynka szła dalej rozcierając zmarznięte ramiona. Nie śmiała obejrzeć się za siebie.

* * *

Ledwo co brnęła pod górę. Pomimo że wiatr wiał jej teraz w plecy ciężkie torby z zakupami ciągnęły ją w dół. Dwie kostki szarego mydła, sól, soda, mąka i boczek, to wszystko w wątłych ramionach stanowiło duży balast. Ponadto pęczek kiełbasy, słoik smalcu i twaróg dla pana Cranwella. Musiała się pośpieszyć aby ciotka nie zauważyła, że nie wróciła od razu do domu, inaczej czekałoby ją niezłe manto i co gorsza długi areszt domowy.

Pan Cranwell był ich najbliższym sąsiadem. Mieszkał sam. Podczas pierwszej wojny światowej stracił nogę na frontach europy wschodniej. Dziewczynka pomagała mu, gdy tylko mogła, pomimo sprzeciwu ciotki. Już nieraz wpadała przez to w tarapaty, ale cóż, jeśli już nie móc usiąść to przynajmniej z dobrego powodu. Z resztą szczerze powiedziawszy nie pomagała mu bezinteresownie.

Paul Cranwell był jedyną osobą, nie licząc ciotki Nadii, która spędzała z nią więcej czasu niż było to niezbędne. Nie tylko rozmawiał z nią niemal o wszystkim, opowiadał ciekawe historie, ale również uczył ją grać w szachy, pokera, czy brydża. Paul był z wykształcenia historykiem, jego konikiem były wojny napoleońskie. Zanim zaciągnął się do armii był korespondentem wojennym, perfekcyjnie znał rosyjski i francuski, czym także chętnie się z nią dzielił. Lecz głównym powodem jej odwiedzin były nieliczne chwile, w których niechcący zdarzało mu się wspominać jej rodziców. Gdyby nie on nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się o pianinie skrzętnie ukrytym na jej strychu. Podobno jeszcze przed jej urodzeniem często wieczorami dało się usłyszeć melodie grane na cztery ręce wydobywające się z ich domu. Niestety, ciotka odkryła próby pogrywania na instrumencie, które natychmiast ustały. To, jednak jej nie powstrzymało. Nieraz wymykała się do chaty Cranwella na potajemne lekcje, które ku jej zadowoleniu dawały niemałe rezultaty.

Wyjęła zardzewiały klucz z pod ceramicznej doniczki stojącej pod parapetem. Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi nie chcąc upuścić zakupów. Z kuchni rozległ się trzask tłuczonego szkła.

- Do diabła!

- Panie Cranwell? – stary, wychudzony, niewysoki mężczyzna obrócił się na wózku inwalidzkim z wyciągniętą szablą.

- To ty Elizabeth? Ile razy mówiłem ci byś nie podkradała się tak do starego żołnierza?

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam pana przestraszyć i się nie podkradałam.

- Po pierwsze wcale się nie przestraszyłem. To jedynie nawyki wyniesione z pola walki. Po drugie TY nie musisz starać się, by się skradać, a po trzecie, co tu właściwie robisz?

Spojrzała na torby w swych ramionach.

- Przyniosłam zakupy?

Starzec uśmiechnął się patrząc jak rozkłada wszystko do szafek, czasami korzystając z małego taboretu, by dosięgnąć do wyższych półek. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą dzieciństwa nie była łatwość, z jaką marzenia mieszały się z jawą, lecz całkowite wyobcowanie. Nie istniały słowa, którymi potrafiłby opisać mroczne lęki i przeżycia dzieci. Wiedział za to, że mądre dziecko zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i zgadza się na związane z tym konsekwencje. Z chwilą, kiedy zaczyna sporządzać dokładny bilans zysków i strat, przestaje być dzieckiem. Dziewczynka krzątająca się po jego kuchni prowadziła taki bilans, odkąd ją znał, czyli od ośmiu lat.

* * *

Północ. Ulubiona pora Elizabeth, kiedy czuje się, jak obecny dzień chyli się powoli ku końcowi, by ustąpić miejsca dopiero co narodzonemu dziedzicowi. Drobna zmiana ledwo co odczuwalna w powietrzu, która napełniała ją nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Siedziała prosto na łóżku oddychając głęboko. Blady księżyc oświetlał jej skórę nadając jej nieziemskiego blasku. Biała twarz, ciemne włosy, czarne, długie rzęsy trzepoczące nad smukłymi, arystokratycznymi kościami policzkowymi, wszystko to malowało ją niczym istotę nie z tego świata. Przyglądała się świecącej kuli poczym znów schowała się pod kołdrę. Zapaliła małą czerwoną latarkę. Gdyby ciotka wracając zobaczyła palące się w jej pokoju światło wpadłaby w szał. A ona nie mogła spać. Zawsze miała z tym problem, a zwłaszcza, kiedy do rana musiała dokończyć „Idiotę" Dostojewskiego. Niestety, nie mogła zrobić tego wcześniej. Ciotka Nadia zawsze była niczym poganiacz niewolników, ale przez ostatni tydzień przeszła samą siebie. Gramatyka, arytmetyka, geometria, geografia i historia… kiedy na górze pod poduszką leżała ukochana książka, czyste okrucieństwo. W dodatku nie łatwo było ją zdobyć. Peter, syn państwa Swider zgodził się wykraść ją z biblioteczki ojca, który spełniał obowiązki miejscowego lekarza i weterynarza, na tydzień w zamian za egzemplarz „Księgi Dżungli", który dostała na święta. Musiała wiedzieć jak wszystko się skończy, po prostu musiała.

Skrzypnęły schody. Dziewczynka zamarła. Nie słyszała, aby ktoś przekręcał zardzewiały zamek na parterze, pomimo to coś szło po schodach, starając się być tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe. Elizabeth natychmiast zrobiła jedyną możliwą rzecz. Wyłączyła latarkę.

Zawsze do tej pory mniej lub bardziej świadomie przedstawiała sobie strach w formie prostego równania: strach = nieznane. Żeby je rozwiązać, wystarczyło posłużyć się najprostszymi, zapamiętanymi z lekcji metodami. Nieznane = skrzypiąca podłoga (albo coś w tym rodzaju); skrzypiąca podłoga = nic, czego należałoby się bać. Zasada rozwiązywania równań pozwalała uporać się jej z najbardziej dokuczliwymi lękami.

Nadia cicho uchyliła drzwi do pokoju na piętrze. Dziecko leżało nieruchomo, nie licząc spokojnego, miarowego unoszenia się klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnęła się zamykając z powrotem drzwi. Wiedziała, że mała tylko udaje. Wracając od Fletcherów widziała łunę w jej oknie. Zapewne, znów coś czytała. Weszła do kuchni zapalając resztkę świecy, której blask rozproszył mrok zalegający w pomieszczeniu. Izba była zaniedbana, tak jak cały dom. Nadia nigdy nie była typem kury domowej, a dbanie o cokolwiek przychodziło jej z trudem. Jeszcze osiem lat temu budynek wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Dach nie przeciekał. Tynk nie odpadał z ścian pomalowanych w przeróżne pastelowe barwy, które teraz różniły się jedynie odcieniami szarości. Podłoga nie skrzypiała przy każdym kroku, a płot nie pochylał się we wszystkie strony jednocześnie. Zdawało się, że podczas tej fatalnej nocy dom także umarł, rozpadając się teraz krok po kroku, każdego dnia.

I znów to samo!

Wściekła wyjęła z szafki kubek i manierkę rumu. Przyjrzała się naczyniu z pogardą, po czym wzięła potężny łyk prosto z butelki. Ile razy przyrzekała sobie zapomnieć. Zostawić przeszłość w spokoju, ale czy mogła? Powinna, ale nie potrafiła. Wzięła następny łyk. Nie z dzieckiem śpiącym nad jej głową, które było ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego co straciła i czym gardziła. Nienawidziła tego dziecka, tego domu, tego przeklętego kraju. Jakim cudem wszyscy mogli się tak pomylić? Przechyliła butelkę, czasami był to jedyny sposób, by zapomnieć.

* * *

Początek grudnia przyniósł z północy obfite opady śniegu i zawieje. Lizi bębniła palcami w stół w rytm jedenastej sonaty Mozarta, patrząc znudzona na białe płatki tańczące za oknem w takt muzyki. Westchnęła, zbliżała się pora kolacji, a jej zostały jeszcze trzy zadania z trygonometrii. Czasami czuła, że to niesprawiedliwe. Inne dzieci lepiły bałwany i zjeżdżały na sankach, podczas gdy ona obliczała sinusy i kosinusy. Większość z tych idiotów nie znała nawet tabliczki mnożenia, czemu, więc im zazdrościła?

Podeszła do Nadii krzątającej się w kuchni przy kociołku z zupą na kolację.

- Chcesz czegoś, czy po prostu będziesz tu tak stała?

-Czemu nie jestem taka jak inni?

Kobieta ustała z chochlą przysuniętą do ust. Odłożyła ją na blat spoglądając na stojące nieopodal dziecko. Nie było smutne ani złe. Pytało się o coś tak osobistego jakby pytało się o pogodę. Niech diabli wezmą te wielkie ciemne oczy!

- Może to dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do „innych" posiadasz mózg? – zapytała zgryźliwie, wracając do mieszania wywaru.

* * *

Ośmiolatka siedziała na łóżku przebierając się w piżamę. Przejrzała się krytycznie w małym lusterku stojącym na szafce. Powiedzieć, że była chuda byłoby wielkim niedomówieniem, prawie tak wielkim jakby powiedzieć, że była blada. W dodatku ta nocna koszula. Elizabeth nienawidziła jej z pasją. Była to najbardziej niewygodna rzecz na świecie, z wyblakłego białego, swędzącego lnu, sięgająca za kolana, miała przydługie rękawy i masę koronek. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach przyszywał koronki do czegoś w czym będzie spał? Pozbyłaby się jej już dawno, gdyby alternatywą nie było spanie na golasa.

Ściągnęła grube wełniane skarpety, zrobione własnoręcznie przez Nadię. Uśmiechnęła się. W śród wielu umiejętności, które posiadała jej opiekunka na pewno nie było robienia na drutach. Jej dzieło przypominało raczej wełniane rury zaszyte z jednej strony. Uśmiech jednak szybko spełzł z jej twarzy, gdy spojrzała na swe ręce. Ciotka nakazała jej dziś zostać dłużej, by pomóc w cerowaniu pościeli. Jeśli Nadia miała cierpieć to przynajmniej w towarzystwie. Dziewczynka patrząc się na poobklejane opatrunkami palce stwierdziła, że wykonywanie jakichkolwiek prac kobiecych jest obce dla wszystkich w ich rodzinie. Poruszała palcami u nóg. Przynajmniej one były jeszcze całe.

Nagle na dole coś huknęło. Po schodach dał się słyszeć szybki tupot stóp, przeskakujących po dwa stopnie. Nadia wpadła do pokoju chwytając ją za przegub. Gwałtownym ruchem ściągnęła ją z łóżka.

- Co…?

- Ani słowa – warknęła.

Lizi nie podobało się to. Ciotka była najdzielniejszą osobą jaką znała. Nie bała się nikogo, ani niczego, a teraz w jej oczach było widać jedynie czysty strach. Miotała się po pokoju jak zaszczute zwierzę. Na dole było słychać następne trzaski i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Ktoś był w ich domu i to ktoś groźny.

Dziewczynka nie miała czasu, by się zastanowić. Kobieta cisnęła ją pod łóżko. Przykucnęła przy nim, wymamrotała coś i spojrzała w ciemne, zdezorientowane oczy. W chwili, gdy się podniosła, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

Z pod łóżka nie było wiele widać. Do pokoju weszło dwóch mężczyzn, poznała po butach. Jeden nosił wysłużone, stare walonki, które widziały już stanowczo za dużo zim. Drugi, o nieco mniejszych stopach nosił eleganckie czarne kozaki z prawdziwej skóry, ze srebrną sprzączką.

- Spójrz Jacob, taka ładna kobieta, sama w opuszczonym domu.

- Tak…

Ich głosy były zachrypłe i przepite, w których niemal słychać było złe intencje.

- Natychmiast wynoście się z mojego domu. Mój mąż zaraz wróci, a wtedy…

Mężczyzna w drogich butach zaśmiał się.

- Błagam, nie masz męża. Jesteś zwariowaną starą wiedźmą z wrzosowisk, która mieszka jedynie z jakimś nawiedzonym bękartem. Nikt nie przyjdzie.– mówiąc to zbliżał się do Nadii cofającej się w stronę łóżka, które w końcu zagrodziło jej drogę. Stanął naprzeciw niej – Nikogo nie obchodzisz.

W tym momencie kobieta chwyciła nocną lampkę uderzając nią w głowę zbira. To co nastąpiło potem nie trwało nawet minuty.

Mężczyzna zatoczył się. Chciała uderzyć jeszcze raz, ale drugi osobnik wytrącił jej przedmiot z ręki. Uderzył ją w twarz - rozległ się pusty odgłos pięści stykającej się z szczęką, po czym rzucił ją na łóżko.

Elizabeth nie mogła się ruszyć, choć bardzo się starała. Spojrzała na materac ponad jej głową, który ugiął się pod ciężarem rudowłosej kobiety. Dał się słyszeć szum przecinanego powietrza. Dziewczynka nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć. Niecałe trzy centymetry nad jej oczyma zatrzymało się ostrze, po którym zaczęły ciec czerwone krople. Jedna po drugiej spadały na jej białą, nawet w ciemności twarz. Gdzie mieszały się razem z jej łzami. Lizi płakała. Nie zauważyła tego wcześniej. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamięta płakała.

Ostrze wysunęło się z powrotem w górę.

- Po co to zrobiłeś idioto? Mogliśmy się z nią jeszcze zabawić.

- Odwal się! Poniosło mnie, z resztą to tobie poharatała buźkę.

- Fakt, należało się ździrze. Teraz musimy tylko znaleźć dziecko. Odbijemy sobie na nim – mężczyzna obrócił się skanując pokój wzrokiem.

– No dalej maleńka wyjdź. Nie utrudniaj, to może pozwolimy ci żyć – drugi podszedł do szafy, by otworzyć ją z impetem. – Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak twoja ciocia, co?

Miał już zajrzeć pod łóżko, gdy na dole słychać było brzdęk. Mężczyźni natychmiast wybiegli z pokoju.

To była jedna z tych nocy, w których nie ma nadziei na świt.


	2. Rąbek tajemnicy

Dwie wysokie figury opatulone w długie, kosztowne futra brnęły poprzez zasypane szkockie wrzosowiska w kierunku ładnego przestronnego domu na uboczu wioski. Pomimo środka nocy we wszystkich domach paliły się światła, a ludzie grupami przemieszczali się w pośpiechu pomiędzy zagrodami. Niebieskawe oczy spojrzały ponad półokrągłymi okularami w kierunku swego towarzysza. Nawet przez gęsty śnieg padający przez całą noc dało się zobaczyć jego przygarbienie i ciężki krok. Jeszcze wczoraj nie wierzył, że możliwe jest, by jego stary przyjaciel cierpiał jeszcze bardziej. Niestety, nawet on czasami się mylił.

Zapukał w dębowe drzwi przystrojone świąteczną girlandą. Otworzyła im kobieta, około trzydziestki o brązowych włosach i oczach. Spostrzegłszy ich ściągnęła mocniej poły fioletowego szlafroka i wpuściła do środka. Przyjrzała im się podejrzliwie przez moment, poczym bez słowa zaprowadziła do przyległej izby pozostawiając ich samych przy jej progu.

Cicho uchylili drzwi.

Mały ciemny pokój rozjaśniało jedynie niewielkie palenisko w kominku rzucające nikłe światło na najbliższe otoczenie. Błękitne oczy rozbłysły, gdy po chwili zauważyły w ogromnym starym fotelu drobną postać. Wpatrywała się w ogień z nogami podkulonymi pod brodę, które oplatały długie wątłe ręce. W innych okolicznościach niejeden wybuchnąłby śmiechem widząc jej strój. Stanowczo za długie spodnie zakrywała do kolan koronkowa wysłużona nocna koszula, na którą narzucony był bladoróżowy sweter w pastelowe kwiaty. Twarzy nie było widać. Zasłaniało ją morze pofalowanych włosów mieniących się w nikłym świetle krwistym odcieniem. Podeszli bliżej. Białobrody starzec zauważył kubek stojący nieopodal z nietkniętą, już zimną herbatą. Dziewczynka odwróciła się w ich stronę. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały oddech ugrzązł mu w krtani. Poczuł się jakby znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu przed ponad osiemdziesięciu laty. Tak ciemno brązowe oczy, iż niemal czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc. Lecz najgorsza była ich pustka. Jeśli oczy w istocie były zwierciadłami duszy dziecko siedzące w fotelu nie miało żadnej.

Przyjrzała się im dokładnie. Gdy spojrzała na starego, nieco niższego, łysiejącego mężczyznę z siwą szpicbródką przechyliła nieco głowę jakby coś ją zaciekawiło.

- Pan jest moim krewnym – powiedziała po chwili. Nie było to pytanie, lecz proste stwierdzenie faktu.

Starzec oparł się na eleganckiej lasce z trzonkiem w kształcie wężowego łba.

- To prawda – odpowiedział zmęczonym, acz stanowczym i głębokim głosem – nazywam się Antoniusz Kasparow Hohenheim. Nadia jest… była moją córką.

- Tak samo jak moja matka – znowu stwierdzenie.

- Tak.

Po tej dziwnej, acz krótkiej wymianie zdań nastała kłopotliwa cisza.

Drugi starzec odchrząknął. Lizi nie lubiła go. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się nieszkodliwy, ale jego spojrzenie. Takie jak większości mieszkańców Hope, osądzające, wręcz skazujące na wieczne potępienie bez prawa do apelacji. Uśmiechnął się do niej, uśmiechem, z którego sama tak często korzystała. Na pewno nie lubiła tego człowieka, był niebezpieczny.

- Jestem Albus Dumbledore. Miło mi cię poznać panno…?

- Hohenheim, Elizabeth Aurea Hohenheim.

Znów zwróciła wzrok ku swemu dziadkowi.

- Zatem trafię do sierocińca?

- Czemu tak sądzisz?

- Do tej pory nic o tobie nie wiedziałam. Musieliście się nie lubić, więc nie wiem czemu chciałbyś się mną zająć, zamiast oddać.

Antoniusz zmarszczył czoło.

- To, że miałem pewne „nieporozumienia" z mymi córkami nie znaczy, że pozostawię własną… wnuczkę na pastwę jakimś mugolom.

Twarz dziewczynki po raz pierwszy drgnęła zaciekawiona.

- Mugolom?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli się po sobie. Czyżby mała nie wiedziała czym była?

- Moja córka nie wspominała ci o magii ani o innych sprawach?

Lizi mrugnęła. Czy ci starcy postradali rozum, a może to ona w końcu oszalała? Prychnęła.

- Ciotka Nadia nie była wiedźmą. Jeśli potrafiła czarować, to czemu nic nie zrobiła. Ona nigdy… - zamilkła. Przed oczyma przebiegła jej scena, kiedy to po raz ostatni widziała swą opiekunkę żywą. Wymamrotała coś, dla tego nie mogła się ruszyć – Ale… ale, dlaczego. Dlaczego ona nic nie zrobiła?

Wyszeptała bardziej do siebie niż do swych rozmówców.

To nie wizja magii przeraziła ją, lecz to, że jej ciotka naprawdę była czarownicą. O ile mogła wierzyć tym ludziom, ale nie miała również powodów, by im nie wierzyć. A zatem to, co robiła, to były czary…

Ciotka nigdy nie pochwalała jej zdolności. Wpadała w szał, kiedy przyłapała ją nawet na najdrobniejszych rzeczach takich jak poruszanie przedmiotów, ale Lizi potrafiła więcej. Dużo więcej. I wtedy, ten jeden raz, kiedy jej talenty były najbardziej potrzebne nie zadziałały. Chciała jej pomóc, ale zawiodła. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że ta jedna zdolność wcześniej zawsze działała. Używała jej na zwierzętach, a nawet na dzieciach sąsiadów. Sprawiła, że Mari Barrett napiła się z fontanny dla ptaków, kiedy nazwała ją dziwadłem, ponieważ przypominała wampira. Zmusiła także Owena Crowne'a, by biegał non-stop, póki jego nogi nie były tak obolałe, że nie mógł dłużej na nich ustać. Jednak zasłużył na, to mówiąc, że jej ciotka jest prawdziwą wiedźmą. Choć okazało się, że w końcu miał rację. Biedna Nadia. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidziła magii, że była gotowa oddać przez to życie?

Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

-Powinniśmy ją stąd zabrać.

-Masz rację – mężczyzna wyjął z rękawa patyk i machnął nim. Niemal natychmiast pojawił się przed nią ciepły płaszcz i para zimowych butów. – Włóż to i idź z dyrektorem Dumbledorem, on wszystko ci wyjaśni. Ja porozmawiam z policją i państwem Swider.

Odwrócił się i odszedł. Żołądek dziewczynki zacisnął się, on naprawdę przypominał Nadię.

Po tym jak opuściła z Dumbledorem dom państwa Swider oddalili się od wioski na tyle, by być pewnym, że nikt ich nie zobaczy. Starzec poprosił ją, by wzięła go za rękę i rozluźniła się. Czy on nie wiedział że to ostatnie słowa, które sprawiają, by człowiek się uspokoił. Poczuła szarpnięcie, wszystko się rozmyło, po czym upadła. Mdliło ją. Zastanowiła się. Leżała na dywanie, pomimo że powinna wylądować na śniegu, coś się nie zgadzało. Ostrożnie wstała. Była w najpiękniejszym pokoju jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Pod ścianami stały półki po brzegi wypełnione książkami, a na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo portretów. Ośmiolatka przetarła z niedowierzaniem oczy. Postacie na obrazach poruszały się i szeptały pomiędzy sobą spoglądając na nią zaciekawione.

Usłyszała chrząknięcie.

Na środku pokoju przy ogromnym biurku siedział Dumbledore z dłońmi splecionymi na blacie. Lizi stała naprzeciw niego.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza tak gęsta, że można się było nią udusić.

- Czy bolą cię nogi?- zapytał starzec.

- Nie.

- Zatem przypuszczam, że nie musisz usiąść.

Elizabeth usiadła na drewnianym krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. Z tym mężczyzną nie należało pogrywać.

- Czekoladową żabę? – Zaproponował z uśmiechem.

- Nie, dziękuje. – odpowiedziała krzyżując ramiona na piersi, dając mu do zrozumienia, że z nią także nie należy pogrywać.

- Dobrze. Przypuszczam, że na początku powinienem się przedstawić. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie – profesor oparł się wygodniej bębniąc palcami o ramiona fotela. – Czy jest coś, o co chciałabyś zapytać się najpierw panno Hohenheim?

- Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Aportowałem nas do mego gabinetu w Hogwarcie.

- Czy to szkoła magii?

- Najwyraźniej, jak sama nazwa wskazuje.

- Więc magia naprawdę istnieje?

Starzec pochylił się do przodu ku niej.

- Bardzo głupie pytanie na kogoś, kto ponad wszelką wątpliwość zdaje sobie sprawę do czego jest zdolny. Jakieś inne pytania?

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła czoło.

- Skąd wiedzieliście, że coś się stało? Nadia z nikim nie utrzymywała kontaktów.

-Pani Humbeck powiadomiła mnie. Jest charłakiem. Osobą z magicznej rodziny, która jednak nie potrafi czarować – Wyjaśnił po chwili.

Skinęła głową. Pani Humbeck była właścicielką niewielkiej farmy po drugiej stronie wioski. Ciotka unikała jej jak ognia. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała dlaczego.

- Co się zatem ze mną stanie?

- Cóż, decyzja należy do Antoniusza, ale przypuszczam, że zamieszkasz z nim. Posiada bardzo ładny dom na przedmieściach Edynburga. Jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, która po części płynie też w twoich żyłach. Nie pozwoli, więc byś wychowywała się wśród mugoli. Tak nazywamy nie magicznych ludzi. Skąd ta smutna mina?

- To nic profesorze.

- Co? Czyżbyś wolała trafić do sierocińca lub na ulicę w świecie, w którym… zamordowałaś dwóch ludzi?

Przez ułamek sekundy nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

- Ty, ty wiedziałeś… jak?

- Oczywiście. Widzisz, panno Hohenheim, jestem dość niezwykłym człowiekiem nawet w magicznym świecie. Kiedy przechodziliśmy z twoim dziadkiem koło pozostałości twego domu nie mogłem przegapić pewnych śladów użycia czarów, gdy cię spotkałem wiedziałem do kogo należały.

- Ale nic mu nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego wpuszczasz mordercę do domu swego przyjaciela?

- Antoniusz do bardzo dobry czarodziej, jestem pewny, że poradzi sobie z ośmiolatką. Twoja obecność bardziej mu pomorze niż zaszkodzi. A może jednak wolisz tam wrócić? Bo tu będziesz musiała odnaleźć się w zupełnie nowym świecie, nauczyć się wielu rzeczy. Ministerstwo ani twój dziadek nigdy się o niczym nie dowie. Zatem?

- Ja, ja…- Elizabeth ciężko oddychała. On wiedział. Wszystko wiedział, a, mimo to nie miał nic przeciwko. To było zbyt dobre, by mogło być prawdziwe, chyba że… chyba że…

- Chyba, że jest inny powód.

- O czym mówisz?

Lizi wstała i podeszła do biurka. Dumbledore był przez moment oszołomiony i odsunął się od niej. Była drobna. Ledwo co sięgała mu do pasa, ale jej aura i pewność siebie, którą emanowała sprawiły, że zjeżyły mu się włosy na karku.

- Jest inny powód, prawda dyrektorze? Żaden człowiek ot tak nie akceptuje morderstwa, nawet w takich okolicznościach?

- Usiądź moja droga.

Dyrektor powiedział to z taką siłą, że dziewczynka skuliła się z powrotem na siedzeniu.

- Po pierwsze moje motywy to moja sprawa, po drugie nie będziesz mówić do mnie tym tonem! – warknął – Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała mi zaufać.

Lizi pomyślała, że ten facet miał talent mówienia rzeczy, które utwierdzały ją tylko w jej własnych opiniach. Niestety, była na jego łasce i nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

W tej samej chwili w kominku rozbłysły zielone płomienie, z których wyłonił się jej dziadek.

- Wszystko załatwione. Chodź wracamy do domu.

* * *

Następne kilka dni minęło dla niej niczym krótka chwila. Z jednej strony nie mogła zapomnieć wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy. Nieustannie budziła się z krzykiem, cała zlana potem. Z drugiej jednak na każdym kroku odkrywała coś, co zapierało jej dech w piersiach. Stary dom przypominał raczej mały pałac, który w istocie był co najmniej trzy razy większy niż, by się to mogło wydawać z zewnątrz. Musiał być zbudowany za pomocą magii. Drzwi przesuwały się, zależnie od pory dnia. Zmieniały swe położenie lub pokoje, do których prowadziły. Wszystko było ogromne i bardzo stare, podniszczone przez szpony czasu.

Lizi dostała własny pokój, w którym zmieściłby się cały jej dawny dom. Granat przeplatał się w nim z brązem i srebrem. Najcenniejsze odkrycie czekało na nią jednak w książce pod łóżkiem. Pomiędzy jej stronicami za zakładkę służyło zdjęcie dwóch młodych kobiet. Starsza około dwudziestoletnia była dosyć ładna. Miała rudawo brązowe włosy i zielonkawo szare oczy. Dziewczynka poznała ją natychmiast. To była jej ciotka, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Drugą kobietą była jej matka. Elizabeth nie mogła oderwać wzroku od zdjęcia przez kilka godzin. Jej matka była… piękna. Nastolatka w błękitnej szacie z długimi, ognistymi lokami spływającymi do połowy pleców i twarzą anioła o lazurowych oczach. Postacie na zdjęciach od czasu do czasu poprawiały swe włosy i uśmiechały się do siebie. Nadia niemal zaczepnie, jak ktoś z niezachwianą pewnością siebie, Wera zaś niepewnie z nieśmiałością i delikatnością godną małego dziecka.

Stara magiczna fotografia nie była jedynym miejscem będącym świadectwem obecności dwóch sióstr. W gabinecie Antoniusza za biurkiem wisiał ogromny gobelin z wyhaftowanym rodowym drzewem. Zdjęcia ich obu były opalone jakby próbowano je usunąć, tak jak zrobiono to z nazwiskiem jej ojca i sporym kawałkiem materiału na około. Ktoś najwyraźniej za nim nie przepadał, postanowiła jednak odłożyć swe pytania na później.

Od nocy, w której przybyli do pałacyku widywała Antoniusza jedynie przelotem w korytarzach. Posiłki jadał oddzielnie w swych prywatnych komnatach. Drugiego dnia zapukał wieczorem do jej pokoju, by powiadomić, że pogrzeb Nadii odbędzie się za dwa dni w Hope. Dziewczynka przyjęła to z kamiennym spokojem, pomimo że wolałaby uniknąć tych wszystkich ludzi spoglądających na nią jednocześnie z lękiem i współczuciem. Ostatnie czego chciała to współczucia.

Najbardziej niezwykłe miejsce, w którym miała spędzić niemal całe następne trzy lata odkryła następnego ranka próbując trafić do jadalni na śniadanie. Znalazła się w największym pomieszczeniu w całym domu, na którego środku znajdowały się schody na antresolę okalającą go. Wszystko to było wypełnione regałami pełnymi książek. Po kątach stały fotele i kanapy, na których można było spokojnie oddać się lekturze. Lizi była pewna jednego, nie będzie się już więcej nudzić.

Bardzo szybko oswoiła się z światem czarów. Wystarczyło założyć sobie jedynie, że słowo niemożliwe nie istnieje. Wszystko co znajdywała w starych woluminach pochłaniało ją bez reszty. Gdy zasnęła w bibliotece znalazła tacę ze śniadaniem na podłodze koło jej fotela. Jedzenie nie było najlepsze, ale przy tym do czego przywykła przy Nadii wydawało się ambrozją. Nie wiedziała jednak skąd się brało. W jednej z książek wspominano o istotach zwanych skrzatami domowymi, które służyły od wieków czarodziejom, żadnego jednak do tej pory nie spotkała. Zamyśliła się. Może to było głupie, ale co groziło spróbować.

- Panie Skrzacie, halo jest Pan tu?

Okręciła się w koło, ale nikogo nie było. Może potrzebne było jakieś zaklęcie?

O mało co nie dostało zawału, gdy coś strzeliło za jej plecami. Tak się przestraszyła widząc przedziwnego stwora, że podskoczyła, upadła na fotel i przewróciła się wraz z nim do tyłu. Gdy otworzyła powieki wpatrywały się w nią z nikłym zainteresowaniem duże wyłupiaste oczy.

- Panienka wzywała?

Okazało się, że Lerek, bo tak miał na imię, był w istocie ich domowym skrzatem. Jak sam podkreślał służył Najszacowniejszemu Rodowi Hohenheim'ów od pokoleń. Dla ośmiolatki wydał się interesujący, na swój własny zdziwaczały sposób. Był niższy od niej co najmniej o głowę, za to przynajmniej dwa razy szerszy. Nosił stary frak, którego nie mógł zapiąć na brzuchu, a jednocześnie, którego ogon ciągnął się za nim po podłodze. Skrzat lubił też sobie łyknąć coś mocniejszego od czasu do czasu, by przez resztę czasu dochodzić do siebie. Tak, stanowczo był ciekawą osobą.

Lizi pogładziła czarną szatę leżącą koło niej na łóżku. W końcu nadszedł dzień pogrzebu. Dla niej nie był to tylko pogrzeb jej ciotki, lecz także starego życia. Od dziś nie będzie już dziwolągiem. Stanie po prostu Elizabeth, czarownicą.

* * *

Na cmentarzu nie było dużo ludzi. Z wioski przyszło raptem sześć osób, państwo Adams, Swider, pan Cranwell i pani Humbeck. Dziewczynka rozejrzała się. Nie licząc starego weterana nikt z nich nie patrzył się w jej kierunku. Dumbledore i Hohenheim stali po obu jej stronach niewzruszeni niczym kamienne posągi. Całą swą uwagę zwróciła na białe płatki opadające na ziemię, nie przeszkodził im nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. Para kruków przeleciała nad ich głowami. Lizi podążając za nimi wzrokiem spostrzegła coś. Na drugim krańcu cmentarza stała wysoka postać ubrana w czarny płaszcz. Już gdzieś widziała ten płaszcz, ale gdzie? I wtedy zobaczyła jego oczy. To był mężczyzna z przed paru miesięcy, którego minęła w wiosce. Czego mógł tu szukać? Odwróciła się nie mogąc znieść jego wzroku. Gdy za jakiś czas znów spojrzała w jego stronę nikogo już tam nie było.

* * *

Elizabeth zaakceptowała świat czarów w całości, z wszystkimi jego najdziwniejszymi aspektami. Nawet jej kontakty z dziadkiem stały się bardziej cywilizowane. Co prawda ograniczały się głównie do wspólnych posiłków i wieczornych pogawędek przy proroku codziennym, ale to już było coś. Przynajmniej przestała obawiać się, że Hohenheim wyrzuci ją na ulicę lub odda do Azkabanu, więzienia dla czarodziejów. Niestety, pod koniec stycznia nadszedł dzień, w którym świat magii miał zaakceptować ją. Wszyscy najważniejsi ludzie spotykali się na corocznym balu charytatywnym, by wesprzeć szpital Św. Munga. Wśród zaproszonych gości był również jej dziadek, który po namyśle uznał, że w końcu musi wprowadzić ją do towarzystwa. Chyba nie trzeba mówić, że Lizi nie była tym zachwycona.

Dwudziestego ósmego stycznia o siedemnastej pięćdziesiąt stała w holu posiadłości czekając na dziadka. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zawsze mogło być gorzej, a tak wygrała przynajmniej jedną batalię. Prędzej zjadłaby własne kapcie niż dała się wcisnąć w tą błękitną sukienkę którą proponował dziadek. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by Madame Malkin zmieniła ją w czarny płaszcz, przypominający hinduską kurtę, wyszywany w złote roślinne ornament, sięgający za kolana. Ona i sukienka, akurat!

Antoniusz pojawił się w wejściu i wziąwszy ją pod rękę zaprowadził do kominka. Oboje znikli w zielonych płomieniach.

Bal był dokładnie taki jak Lizi się spodziewała. Jedna wielka nuda. Wszyscy goście przepięknie wystrojeni poruszali się w kilkuosobowych watahach zadzierając nosy pod sufit. Dziewczynka ku swemu ogromnemu zadowoleniu pozostała niemal niezauważona. Wymknęła się z sali balowej, by zbadać posiadłość. Po około godzinie błąkania się pomiędzy pokojami znalazła bibliotekę podobną do tej którą miała w domu. Zresztą cały gmach przypominał posiadłość Hohenheim'ów. Jedną z niewielu różnic były postacie na portretach. Tu miały proste, jasne czasami nawet białe włosy, a nie pofalowane i rudawe tak charakterystyczne dla jej rodziny. Rozsiadła się wygodnie zagłębiając się w książkę o wojnach goblinów.

Po pewnym czasie drzwi rozsunęły się i do pomieszczenia weszła grupka wysokich nastolatków. Przez moment stali w przejściu, zanim ciszy nie przełamał zdecydowany damski głos.

- Na litość boską! – warknął stanowczy damski głos, gdzieś z tyłu grupy – To tylko jakaś mała dziewczynka. Z resztą, to jedyne w miarę spokojne miejsce na tym zjeździe błaznów.

Z pewnymi oporami weszli dalej. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że wszyscy byli od niej starsi. Kobiecy głos należał do ładnej dwudziestolatki z gęstymi czarnymi włosami kręcącymi się dziko wokół owalnej twarzy z mocnym makijażem. Usiadła w królewskim fotelu po lewej, czekając aż reszta chłopców zrobi to samo. Najbliżej niej usiadł blondyn nieco młodszy od kruczowłosej kobiety, bardzo przypominający postacie z portretów. Następne miejsce zajął nieco tęższy chłopak wyglądający na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie beż żadnego widocznego powodu. Ostatnie miejsce, naprzeciw Lizi zajął najmłodszy chłopiec, który nie mógł być dużo starszy od niej, ale, za to dużo wyższy. Miał długie czarne włosy związane w luźną kitkę i szare oczy. Wpatrywał się w nią ukradkiem przez kilka minut, zanim został wciągnięty przez innych w dalszą konwersację.

Około godzinę później ich rozmowa zaczęła przybierać nieciekawy obrót, co oderwało ją od dalszej lektury. Zaczęli dość gwałtownie kłócić się o liczbę goblinów i gnomów poległych podczas ich ostatniej wojny, wahając się od dwudziestu do pięćdziesięciu tysięcy. Dwóch z nich sięgało już po swoje różdżki. Dziewczynka z trudem ukryła uśmiech. Informacja o którą o mało się nie pobili była tuż przed jej nosem, a ona właśnie ją przeczytała.

Zerknęła w górę, gdy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok, był to najmłodszy chłopiec. Uśmiechnął się do niej i wskazał na jej książkę. Elizabeth bezgłośnie powiedziała mu odpowiedź. Jego mały grymas zmienił się w prawdziwy wyraz triumfu wracając do rozmowy swych przyjaciół.

- To były czterdzieści dwa tysiące – powiedział stanowczo. – Gwarantuję.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z otwartymi ustami.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się blondyn.

- A skąd - zaczął gładko. – Jeśli można wiedzieć, wziąłeś nagle taką informację?

Młodszy chłopak wskazał na nią wywołując u reszty nagły jęk niezadowolenia.

- Wierzysz na słowo jakiemuś smarkowi Regulusie? - zapytał najgrubszy z nich, zanim spojrzał na nią z pogardą. – Myślisz, że znasz odpowiedź, dziewczynko?

- Oczywiście, przecież jestem wróżką –powiedziała z sarkazmem, podnosząc wyżej książkę, by wszyscy mogli ją dobrze zobaczyć, rzucając mu spojrzenie w pełni kwestionujące jego inteligencję.

Grupa ryknęła śmiechem, a kobieta siedząca z boku pociągnęła ją za policzek.

- Proszę, proszę, mamy tu prawdziwy skarb – powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nazywam się Bellatrix Black. Ten głupiec to Rudolf Lestrange, a blondyn to Lucjusz Malfoy. Tamten maluch zaś to mój kuzyn, Regulus Black, a ty jesteś?

- Lizi – odpowiedziała pocierając policzek. – I proszę, nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Bella wybuchła śmiechem. Gdy skończyła znów odezwał się Rudolf.

- Jesteś wiedźmą?

Lizi wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

- A ty jesteś głupi, czy co? – zapytała. – Tak jestem, inaczej co bym tu robiła? Nie, żeby to był twój interes.

Lestrange zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak się w pełni nazywasz? – spytał podejrzliwie.

- Hohenheim, Elizabeth Hohenheim.

Na te słowa grupa automatycznie odsunęła się od niej, atmosfera widocznie schłodziła się.

Rudolf syknął zwycięsko.

- Hufflepuff lub Ravenclaw.

- Odwrót – zakomenderowała brunetka.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

- Nie wygląda mi na żadnego z nich, a już na pewno nie na puchona – powiedział w końcu.

- To, że cała moja rodzina trafiała do tych domów nie znaczy, że ze mną będzie tak samo.

Regulus także się jej przyglądał.

- Ma rację. Jest stanowczo za bystra na borsuka, a krukona jakoś przełknę.

Lestrange zreflektował się.

- Mnie nigdy nie nazwaliście bystrym.

Lucjusz odwrócił się do niego z raczej szyderczym grymasem.

- Bo najpierw musiał byś być bystry, - wyjaśnił tonem, jaki używa się wobec małych dzieci. – Nie musisz się, więc tym martwić.

Pozostali przytaknęli ukrywając swe uśmiechy pod poważnymi minami. Lizi prawie zrobiło się go żal, pewnie by się tak stało, gdyby tylko znów nie otworzył ust.

- Nie wiedziałem, że stary Hohenheim ma dzieci, co dopiero wnuki.

- Nie ma – uznała, że najlepszą taktyką będzie powrót do sarkazmu. – Jestem wynikiem nieudanego eksperymentu. Urodziłam się w probówce.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby jej wierzył, na co Lucjusz pokręcił jedynie głową ze współczuciem.

- Jak dla mnie zachowujesz się, jak czysty ślizgon – dodała z uznaniem kobieta.

- Nie dziwi was to ani trochę?. – spytał się szatyn próbując odzyskać resztkę godności. Biedny fajtłapa znów wyglądał na pewnego siebie. – Z nią musi być coś nie tak.

Hohenheim rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

- Moi rodzice nie żyją.

Po tych słowach zaległa cisza, podczas której nikt nie śmiał na nią spojrzeć. Postanowiła przełamać niekomfortowe milczenie schodząc na jakiś bezpieczny temat.

– Wszyscy musicie być ślizgonami. Jaki jest opiekun waszego domu?

- Rzeczywiście wszyscy, ja już skończyłam Hogwart, a Reg jeszcze nie zaczął, ale bezwątpienia też trafi do Slitherinu – odpowiedziała z dumą Bellatrix. Jednaj na wspomnienie ich opiekuna zmarszczyła z odrazą nos – Nasz opiekun to idiota. Wybiera swoich ulubieńców, tylko tych, którzy wedle niego daleko zajdą i wyświadcza im drobne przysługi. Przedstawia ich swym znajomym i dawnym pupilom, by nawiązali nowe kontakty. Nazywa, to klubem ślimaka.

Rudolf prychnął.

- Ten facet nie odróżnia nawet statusu krwi. Sam nie jest lepszy niż szlamy.

Lizi ściągnęła brwi. Dopiero co zapoznawała się ze światem magii, ale te czysto krwiste dyrdymały nie podobały jej się.

- Może nie widzi żadnej różnicy w czystości krwi, bo jej nie ma – wstąpiła na ryzykowne terytorium, wszyscy zwrócili się ku niej. Pochyliła się nieco do przodu. – Spójrzcie, weźmy na przykład Rudolfa. Przed chwilą wszyscy zgodziliście się, że nie jest zbyt inteligentny. Założę się, że jest wiele mugolaków bystrzejszych od niego.

- To wysoce prawdopodobne – odparł Malfoy z uśmiechem. – Ale czysto krwiści przewyższają ich zarówno pod względem czarów jak i zasobności portfela.

- Pieniądze to nie wszystko.

- Tylko dla ludzi, którzy je mają.

- Mówisz tak tylko dla tego, bo nigdy nie spędzałeś czasu z ludźmi, którzy nie są bogaci – powiedziała poważnie. – Ilu masz biednych przyjaciół Lucjuszu, którym nie musisz płacić, by spędzali z tobą czas?

Regulus zaczął się śmiać.

- Tu cię ma, Malfoy.

Nawet Rudolf chichotał.

- Jak, to jest wyjść na idiotę przez kogoś, kto sięga ci do pasa?

Lucjusz spojrzał się na niego jakby chciał go zabić.

- Ty mi powiedz. Masz w tym dużo większe doświadczenie.

Rozmowa zeszła na bezpieczniejsze tory, mimo że najpierw była trochę napięta. Po pewnym czasie grupa ślizgonów zapomniała o jej rodzinie, przyjmując ją bezwarunkowo pod swoje skrzydła. Byli pewni, że gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment trafi do ich domu. Przestali nawet przekonywać ją o wyższości czystej krwi, mówiąc, że sama zrozumie, gdy podrośnie.

Jakie było zdziwienie Antoniusza, gdy znalazł swą wnuczkę, w tym towarzystwie. Wiedział, że Elizabeth jest specyficzna i że ciężko będzie znaleźć jej odpowiednich przyjaciół. Ślizgoni zaakceptowali ją, a ona ich. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

* * *

Następne dni, a nawet tygodnie były bardzo do siebie podobne. Zawsze widziało się ją z nosem w książce. Gdy już zdobyła podstawowe informacje o nowym świecie zainteresowały ją księgi zaklęć, czarów i uroków. Nie mogła zliczyć, ile z nich chciała wypróbować, ale dziadek stanowczo zabronił jej czarować bez różdżki. Dowiedział się co potrafi pewnego wieczoru, gdy spokojni pili herbatę przed kominkiem w salonie. Przeczytała w książce o pewnym prostym zaklęciu. Skoncentrowała się i cicho wyszeptała jedno słowo, „lumos". Ku jej zdumieniu rozbłysło delikatne srebrne światło rozświetlając całe pomieszczenie.

- Potrafisz rzucać zaklęcia bez użycia różdżki? – zapytał ją ostrożnie z nad gazety.

-Tak, ale… jestem potem bardzo głodna i jeśli przesadzę bardzo szybko się męczę – Nie mogła zrozumieć czemu jej postępowanie tak go zdziwiło. Na pewno magiczni ludzie umieli czarować bez różdżek, to musiało być normalne. Najwidoczniej nie było.

- Od kiedy to potrafisz?

- Eee… od, kiedy miałam, jakieś… cztery lata? – zamknęła oczy obawiając się reakcji jaką wywołają jej słowa.

- Posłuchaj mnie! – chwycił ją za ramię. – Nie Będziesz rzucać zaklęć ani czarów bez różdżki. Nie posiadasz różdżki, więc NIE BĘDZIESZ czarować, dopóki jej nie dostaniesz, zrozumiano?

Lizi natychmiast kiwnęła głową. Naprawdę nie chciała sprawić mu kłopotu. Antoniusz, może i był gburowaty i traktował ją z dystansem, ale to dzięki niemu była tu, gdzie teraz. W świecie w którym, w końcu czuła się na swoim miejscu. Za to była mu dozgonnie wdzięczna.

- A teraz biegiem do swego pokoju!

Dziewczynka wypadła z salonu niczym z procy. Hohenheim był potężnym człowiekiem, który przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę zwłaszcza spojrzeniem, którym przed chwilą ją obdarzył.

Mimo incydentu ich rutyna nie zmieniła się. Wspólne posiłki i czytanie gazet odbywały się tak jak wcześniej. Pewnego wieczoru po kolacji dziewczynka odważyła się go w końcu zapytać.

- Dziadku?

- Tak? – była już prawie dwunasta a on miał wyjątkowo męczący dzień w ministerstwie.

- Zastanawiałam się… czemu nie mogę czarować bez różdżki? Czy jest to zabronione? – spytała swym zwykłym pokornym głosem.

- Elizabeth, posłuchaj uważnie. To bardzo rzadkie, by czarodziej, czy czarownica potrafiła czarować bez różdżki. Nieletni czarodzieje, tacy jak ty, czasami używają magii, lecz nigdy nie świadomie, najczęściej pod wpływem jakichś niezwykle silnych emocji. Zaklęcia bez ich wypowiadania, to możliwe, ale bez różdżki… żadna ludzka magia nie ma prawa bytu.

- Ale… Dlaczego… Jakim cudem…

- A jednak ty możesz. Według profesora Dumbledore'a jesteś wyjątkiem, którego nie należy rozgłaszać, dlatego nie powinnaś tego robić, rozumiesz? Na świecie są ludzie, którzy mogliby chcieć to wykorzystać. Teraz wracaj do łóżka, jest już późno.

* * *

- Co z nią Antoniuszu? – zapytała głowa Dumbledore'a wyłaniająca się z zielonych płomieni w kominku.

- Jak na razie wydaje się być dobrze wychowaną młodą damą. Nie wykazuje żadnych agresywnych skłonności. Bardzo szybko się zaadaptowała, jest chętna do nauki i systematycznie przyswaja wiedzę. Ostatnio uwarzyła eliksir na czyraki dla naszego skrzata domowego.

- Z tego co wiem Horacy uczy tego na trzecim roku.

- Jest wyjątkowo inteligentna.

-Tak… zauważyłem. I potrafi rzucać zaklęcia bez różdżki?

- Zgadza się, ale podobno kosztuje ją to wiele energii. Albusie, w dniu, w którym Riddle się o niej dowie przegramy. Jeśli użyje jej, by go zmu…

- Tak Antoniuszu, masz rację. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Musisz na nią uważać, dopóki nie trafi do Hogwartu.

Hohenheim zamilkł na chwilę, jakby coś rozważając.

- Zastanawiałem się… czy podczas ceremonii przydziału Tiara nie będzie… wiedziała?

- Tak będzie – oczy dyrektora zwróciły się w kierunku, w którym w jego gabinecie na najwyższej półce spoczywał stary kapelusz. – Ale nigdy nie powie. Tylko trzy osoby będą znały jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych tajemnic na świecie, ty, ja i tiara Godryka Gryffindora.


	3. Pierwsze spotkania

**Pamiętam jaki ubaw miałam pisząc piosenkę Tiary :D To chyba jedno z najzabawniejszych wspomnień związanych z pisaniem czegokolwiek w mojej karierze.**

* * *

Odkąd Elizabeth dowiedziała się, że jest wiedźmą minęły lata. W sierpniowy ranek wraz z sową dostarczającą „Proroka Codziennego" nad stołem krążyła jeszcze inna, duża i brązowa. Upuściła gruby list wprost na kolana jedenastolatki.

- Cudownie – powiedziała z przekąsem wpatrując się w kopertę z lwem, wężem, krukiem i borsukiem, wokół litery H.

- Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Albusem, ale Hogwart to fenomenalne miejsce – powiedział Antoniusz z za gazety. – Powinnaś spędzać więcej czasu z dziećmi w twoim wieku…

- Błagam – przerwała mu i ugryzła tost z dżemem. – Nie chcę słuchać tego po raz setny. Dobrze wiesz, że asocjacja społeczna nie jest moją mocną stroną.

- Widzisz, to właśnie dlatego nie masz żadnych przyjaciół. Po pierwsze brak ci pewności siebie, a po drugie używasz słów, których przeciętny jedenastolatek nie zrozumie, „asocjacja społeczna"?

- Więc powinnam zniżyć się do ich poziomu, bo w przeciwieństwie do nich posiadam mózg?

Starzec w końcu odłożył gazetę patrząc się na swą wnuczkę zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Elizabeth dobrze wiesz, że nie to…

- Wiem, nie martw się. Nie wyspałam się to wszystko.

- Martwię się o ciebie Lizi i prędko nie przestanę. Od tego w końcu są dziadkowie, a teraz idź się ubrać. Muszę wpaść do Banku Gringotta, przy okazji będziesz mogła zrobić zakupy do szkoły.

- Zaraz, będę mogła kupić wszystko, co jest na liście?

Antoniusz przytaknął. W tej samej chwili zwykle niewzruszona jak skała dziewczynka biegła do swego pokoju z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, by się przygotować. W końcu niecodziennie dostaje się swoją pierwszą różdżkę.

* * *

Elizabeth ostrożnie otworzyła jedyne drzwi na Pokątnej, które do tej pory pozostały dla niej tajemnicą. Sklep nie był zbyt wielki. Po sam sufit sięgały półki z niezliczoną ilością małych, wąskich pudełek zawierających różdżki. Przełknęła ślinę, po raz pierwszy od lat odczuwała lęk. Co, jeśli żadna różdżka jej nie zechce?

Powiodła palcami po zakurzonych pudełkach chłonąc każdą sekundę ciszy w tym magicznym miejscu.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc panno… ojej – starszy, niski mężczyzna o nienaturalnie bladych oczach zamilkł wpatrując się w nią. Lizi musiała oddać mu sprawiedliwość, zaskoczył ją, a to wcale nie było łatwe. Chciała się przedstawić, ale przeszkodził jej.

– Nie musisz nic mówić moja droga, twoja twarz jest na zawsze wyryta w mej pamięci. Tak, nigdy nie mógłbym jej zapomnieć.

Po tych słowach chwycił jej dłonie a magiczna taśma zaczęła mierzyć ją na wszystkie strony.

- Doskonale pamiętam twoją matkę. Była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. W chwili, w której weszła do mego sklepu wniosła z sobą żywe światło. Dziesięć i pół cala wierzba, włos z grzywy jednorożca, niezwykle elegancka, idealna do rzucania uroków.

Serce dziewczynki zabiło mocniej.

- Może wie Pan coś o…?

- Wypróbuj tą – zaproponował podsuwając jej kilka pudełek. – Jednorożec i jesion.

Nie licząc rozbitej wazy nic się nie stało.

- Nie ważne, nie ważne. Próbujmy dalej, włókienko ze smoczego serca, mahoń – znów nic, jedynie czysta destrukcja. Podobnie jak z następnymi dwudziestoma, później przestała już liczyć.

-Dobrze, spokojnie nic się nie stało – powtarzał wciąż, choć z coraz mniejszym przekonaniem. Gdy sięgnął po kolejne pudełko zawahał się przez moment.

– Jedenaście cali, ostrokrzew, pióro feniksa – ta była inna od reszty, ale również nie była tą jedyną. Po prostu zamiast wywołać następną falę zniszczenia nic się nie stało, kompletnie nic. Olivander wyglądał jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

Popatrzył się na nią gładząc się po podbródku.

- Panno Hohenkeim, obawiam się, że żadna z różdżek w tym pokoju nie pasuje do ciebie.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Przez te wszystkie lata czekała na ten jeden dzień i wszystko na marne? Co się z nią teraz stanie?

- Ale jest coś, co chciałbym wypróbować. Proszę za mną.

Zaprowadził ją do małego pokoiku na zapleczu. Elizabeth była tak zdesperowana, by dostać różdżkę, że poszła za nim bez zastanowienia, nieważne, czy w pakamerze czekało na nią stado rogogonów, w tej chwili nic nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać. To była ostatnia szansa.

Olivander przewracał zakurzone kartony widocznie czegoś szukając.

- Ta różdżka została zrobiona przez brata mego pra pra pra pra pradziadka. Był uważany za największego ekscentryka i czarną owce rodziny, ponieważ żadna z jego różdżek nigdy nie zadziałała. Jego ostatnie dzieło powinno być gdzieś tutaj. Jeśli ta nie zaskoczy obawiam się, że będziesz musiała poszukać, gdzie indziej, może u Gregorowicza… Aha, oto i ona! – zawołał triumfalnie zdmuchując kurz z drewnianego pudełka. Podał je jej. – No dalej, spróbuj.

Elizabeth ostrożnie otworzyła szkatułkę, cała była wykonana z czarnego litego drewna. W jej wnętrzu na fioletowym aksamicie spoczywała ciemna, długa, elegancka różdżka. Gdy jej dotknęła poczuła dziwną energię wydobywającą się z jej palców rozpływającą się po całym ciele. Wydawało się, że pochodziła z różdżki. Nawet trzonek był tak uformowany jakby miał pasować jedynie do jej dłoni. Zupełnie jakby czekała przez te wszystkie wieki specjalnie na nią.

- Byłem przekonany, że będzie pasować – powiedział – Trzynaście i ćwierć cala, cis, kropla krwi infernusa. I proszę się na mnie nie patrzyć w ten sposób, mówiłem przecież, że mój przodek był specyficzny, tak samo, jak jego twory. Na razie możesz w pełni jej nie doceniać, ale zaufaj mi, ta różdżka była tobie przeznaczona i jej jedynym celem jest uczynić cię potężną… ale w dobry, czy zły sposób, to zależy tylko od ciebie.

- Ile kosztuje?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- To prezent. Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że mogłem w końcu znaleźć jej właściciela.

- I pozbyć się jej.

- Tak, to też – odparł po chwili zastanowienia.

* * *

Olivander przyglądał się dziecku znikającemu zza rogiem Pokątnej. Nigdy nie wierzył, że to jemu przypadnie oddanie różdżki. Była w sklepie od tak dawna, że czasem zapominał o jej istnieniu. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób wpłynie ona na dziewczynkę., bo zrobi to bez wątpienia. Myślał o czarnoksiężniku, który kazał nazywać się lordem. Myślał o profesorze Dumbledore. Myślał o niej. O tak, wszyscy rozmawiali o pierwszej dwójce, ale o niepozornej, małej dziewczynce nikt nie słyszał. Sama zjawiła się nawet w jego sklepie. Ale to się zmieni. Olivander był tego pewny. To dziecko zmieni życie bardzo wielu osób.

* * *

Elizabeth wyszła na tętniącą życiem ulicę. Musiała zasłonić oczy po tak długim czasie spędzonym w ponurym sklepie. Po nagłym wyjściu na zewnątrz jej światłowstręt dawał jej się we znaki jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją na myśl o swym małym występie. Udało jej się udać zagubioną i pełną wątpliwości, gdy w rzeczywistości paliło ją czyste podekscytowanie. Miała zamiar zostawić coś po sobie na tym świecie.

* * *

Popatrzyła zrezygnowana na listę wymaganych rzeczy, została jeszcze jedna, najmniej wyczekiwana pozycja. Lizi korzystała z usług Madame Malkin tylko raz w roku, przygotowując się na bal charytatywny. Dużo bardziej upodobała sobie mugolskie ubrania. Jeansy, trampki i bawełniana koszulka były wszystkim czego było jej potrzeba do szczęścia, ale nie… Przywołała się do porządku. Im szybciej wejdzie tym szybciej skończy z tą farsą. Wkroczyła, więc do jaskini mody z obojętną miną.

W środku na taborecie stała dziewczynka, z której magiczne taśmy brały miary. Właścicielki nie było nigdzie widać. Elizabeth usiadła w kącie czekając na swoją kolej. Wyciągnęła z masy pakunków pierwszy z brzegu podręcznik chcąc zabić czas, a jednocześnie sprawdzić jakich to niezwykłych czynów wymagają na pierwszym roku. Jednak niedane było jej się skupić.

- Jesteś na pierwszym roku, prawda? Chyba nie widziałam cię wcześniej w Hogwarcie.

Jedenastolatka podniosła wzrok z nad „Wprowadzenia do transmutacji". Ładna dziewczynka, nieco starsza od niej z włosami tak rudymi, że mogłaby być jej kuzynką uśmiechała się.

- Tak.

- W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że po prostu cię nie poznałam. Jesteś bardzo wysoka jak na pierwszoroczną.

Lizi uśmiechnęła się. Nie wiedziała co innego mogła zrobić. Młoda wiedźma była całkiem sympatyczna, gdyby tylko tyle nie mówiła.

- Ja zaczynam trzeci rok. Już nie mogę się doczekać. W porównaniu do Hogwartu nawet wakacje wydają się nudne. Świat czarów jest niezwykły. Na pewno go polubisz.

Wtedy do niej dotarło, rudowłosa dziewczyna wzięła ją za mugolaka. Nic dziwnego, zważywszy na jej ubranie. To mogło być ciekawe.

– W szkole są cztery domy - kontynuowała. – Gryffindor , Slytherin, Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Ja jestem w Gryffindorze. Nazywam się Lili.

- Elizabeth – odpowiedziała, równie dobrze mogła spróbować zadowolić dziadka i nawiązać kilka znajomości. Lili wydawała się do tego odpowiednia.

Ten moment Madame Malkin wybrała na wyjście z zaplecza. Widząc Elizabeth jej mina opadła. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała dziewczynki, która byłaby aż tak obojętna na to, co ma na sobie.

- Pierwszy rok, zgadza się? Wskakuj, za chwilę dostaniesz nowiutkie szaty.

Lizi z ulgą odkryła, że wszystko poszło gładko. Zaraz po tym jak weszła na taboret do sklepu wstąpiła spora grupka sześciorocznych wzbudzając niemałe zamieszanie. Teraz stała z Lili przed sklepem z jeszcze większą ilością toreb.

- Jesteś tu sama?

- Nie, ale mój dziadek pewnie wciąż użera się z papierami u Gringotta.

Lili zaśmiała się.

- Mojemu tacie zajęło wieki, zanim zrozumiał magiczną biurokrację. Jeśli chcesz możesz pójść ze mną na lody. Mam się tam spotkać z przyjacielem i jego mamą.

Elizabeth zgodziła się i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, a towarzystwo zielonookiej dziewczynki nie przeszkadzało jej tak bardzo, jak się tego spodziewała. Gdy już niemal kończyły swoje porcje podszedł do nich chudy chłopiec w wieku Lili. Miał duży, haczykowaty nos i długie czarne włosy opadające na twarz. Gdy spostrzegł nieznaną osobę zmarszczył brwi.

- Kto to jest? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- To Elizabeth, spotkałam ją u Madame Malkin. W tym roku zaczyna naukę. Lizi, to mój przyjaciel Severus.

- Miło mi.

Chłopiec nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był zadowolony z nowego towarzystwa. Blada i chuda mugolka, niewątpliwie przyszły puchon. Przegrany przypadek tak jak oni wszyscy. Ale Lili była po prostu sobą. Zawsze miała dobre serce dla wszystkich wyrzutków, między innymi dla niego.

Z za Severusa wyłoniła się niska kobieta bardzo do niego podobna, zapewne jego matka. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu syna.

- A to kto? – zapytała ze wstrętem zauważywszy mugolskie ubranie Elizabeth.

Dziewczynka miała ochotę prychnąć. Mimo, że większość ludzi, z którymi utrzymywała bliższe relacje było maniakami czystej krwi na ogół nie przepadała za tym gatunkiem, a i u swoich znajomych tępiła to przy każdej sposobności. Postanowiła sprowadzić i tą nieprzyjemną kobietę do parteru.

Uśmiechnęła się wyciągając rękę, która oczywiście nie została przyjęta.

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hohenkeim miło mi.

Kobieta wyglądała jakby ktoś podsunął jej pod nos odchody hipogryfa.

- Z tych Hohenkeim'ów?

- Obawiam się, że tak. Z tych jednych i jedynych.

- Tu jesteś, ty nieznośna dziewczyno, wszędzie cię szukałem! – zawołał Antoniusz idąc dziarskim krokiem w ich kierunku. Gdy się zbliżył uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew. Ostatnie czego się spodziewał to znaleźć swą wnuczkę w jakimś w miarę normalnym towarzystwie.

- Widzę, że w końcu wzięłaś sobie moje słowa do serca.

Kobieta podała mu swą dłoń dygając. Lizi miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Bardzo mi miło Pana poznać. Nazywam się Eileen Snape. Jestem matką Severusa, przyjaciela Elizabeth.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec wyglądał jakby chciał zamienić się w meduzę i spetryfikować własną matkę. Na szczęście Antoniusz nie zauważył tego ściskając dłoń kobiety.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie Pani Snape. Antoniusz Hohenkeim do usług. Bardzo się cieszę widząc, że moja wnuczka zaprzyjaźniła się z pani dziećmi.

- Severus to moje jedyne dziecko – sprostowała urażonym głosem – To jest nasza sąsiadka, jej rodzice są mugolami.

- Doprawdy? – starzec przechylił się nieco na lasce w jej stronę. – W jakim domu jesteś moja droga?

- W Gryffindorze, sir. – Lili była zmieszana mówiąc, do jak podejrzewała bardzo ważnej osobistości. Mężczyzna wydał się zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi.

- A ty chłopcze, również gryfon?

- Ślizgon. – odparł z dumą.

Ta odpowiedź jednak nie zadowoliła Hohenkeim'a. Jego wnuczka znała już stanowczo zbyt wielu wychowanków Slytherinu jak na jego gust.

- Powinniśmy już iść. Pożegnaj się Lizi. Dowidzenia, miło było panią poznać. Mężczyzna odszedł w stronę Dziurawego kotła nie czekając na odpowiedź, jak miał w swoim zwyczaju.

- Dowidzenia pani –powiedziała Elizabeth z swym najlepszym „szczerym" uśmiechem. – Na razie Lili, Sev. Do zobaczenia w pociągu.

Pobiegła za dziadkiem, również nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Lili polubiła młodszą dziewczynkę. Co prawda była nieco dziwna z skórą bladą jak u wampira i dużymi ciemnymi oczami. Sądząc po reakcji pani Snape musiała pochodzić z starej czarodziejskiej rodziny i bogatej sądząc po ubiorze jej dziadka. Choć Lizi na taką nie wyglądała. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała żadnej czysto krwistej wiedźmy w żółtym podkoszulku z Jonem Lennonem.

Sewerus nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego. Jaka szanująca się wiedźma z tak starej rodziny mogła chodzić ubrana jak przeciętny mugol. I w dodatku co zrobiła z jego imieniem. Tylko Lili mogła tak go nazywać. Totalny brak szacunku. Lepiej niech się modli by nie trafiła do Slytherinu, tam na dzień dobry zostanie zjedzona żywcem.

* * *

Na stacji KingCross Lizi rozglądała się zdegustowana. Jeśli Hogwart wyglądał podobnie to już powinna zacząć obmyślać plan, by zostać natychmiastowo i bezapelacyjnie wydalona. Wszędzie było pełno dzieci przeróżnej maści, płci, kształtów i kolorów. Kręciły się w kółko z swymi kuframi i pohukującymi sowami. Jeden wielki chaos.

Westchnęła, biorąc pod uwagę ilość wagonów i uczniów nie było szans, by znalazła wolny przedział tylko dla siebie. Musiała wypatrzeć zatem kogoś kogo nie będzie chciała przekląć na dzień dobry. Zaczęła rozglądać się za rudowłosą dziewczyną z Pokątnej lub za którymś ze znanych ślizgonów.

- Nie wierzę własnym oczom. Hohenkeim, to naprawdę ty?!

Elizabeth obróciła się. Wołał do niej starszy chłopiec o jasnych włosach i orzechowych oczach. Nie widziała go od wakacji rok temu. On się nada.

Podeszła do niego chcąc uścisnąć mu rękę, ale została przyciągnięta i uściskana.

- Proszę, proszę czyżbyś w końcu zechciała zaszczycić Hogwart swoją obecnością, co Hohenkeim?

- Mi też miło cię widzieć Longbottom.

- No ja myślę – uśmiechnął się zabierając jej walizkę, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować.

Ich rodziny były zaprzyjaźnione od pokoleń. Niegdyś nie raz zostawała u rodziców Franca, gdy jej dziadek musiał wyjechać, a zdarzało się to nie rzadko. Teraz praktycznie biegła za nim w kierunku czerwonego pociągu, który miał ich zabrać do Hogwartu.

Przeciskała się przez tłum szukając przedziału, który polecił jej Longbottom. On został z tyłu z kuframi, które utknęły w zatarasowanym przejściu. Gdy znalazła wskazany przedział siedziało w nim już czterech gryfonów. Bez pytania otworzyła drzwi i wcisnęła się w wolne miejsce przy wyjściu koło przystojnego bruneta, popychając go, by mieć więcej miejsca. Odsunął się jeszcze bardziej, widocznie urażony.

- Czyżbym nie podobał ci się Kwiatuszku? A może wyglądam jakbym miał pchły?

Lizi uśmiechnęła się słodko.

- Jestem o tym przekonana, ale nie o to chodzi. Widzisz przeważnie staram się nie mieć zbyt wiele wspólnego z podejrzanymi ludźmi, których nie znam nawet z imienia.

Siedzący koło niego chłopiec w okularach parsknął poklepując pocieszająco przyjaciela po plecach.

- Wygląda na to, że w końcu spotkałeś dziewczynę, która nie rzuca ci się od razu pod nogi – uścisnął jej rękę. – James Potter. A, to jest nasz czarujący Syriusz Black.

Black ujął jej dłoń, po czym delikatnie musnął ją ustami.

- Mademoiselle.

- W istocie czarujący – odpowiedziała wycierając ostentacyjnie rękę o spodnie. – Elizabeth Hohenkeim.

- A, więc to prawda co mówią. Stary Hohenkeim naprawdę ma wnuczkę.

Dziewczyna chciała wznieść oczy ku niebu. Zawsze, gdy się przedstawiała wszyscy, bez wyjątku mówili to samo.

- Nie, kosmici stworzyli mnie z genów pobranych od niego wiele lat temu, oddali mnie w zeszłym tygodniu.

Siedzący naprzeciw niej pucaty chłopiec po raz pierwszy oderwał się od swej kanapki.

- Naprawdę?

Hohenkeim przypuszczała, że to odpowiednik Rudolfa, obecny w Gryffindorze jedynie dla zachowania równowagi wszechświata.

- Nie – odpowiedziała sucho. – Panie?

Z jego buzi, która była zbyt zajęta dalszym jedzeniem, by wypowiedzieć coś konkretnego wydobył się tylko niespójny bulgot. Lizi za wszelką cenę starała się nie widzieć stróżki musztardy spływającej po jego brodzie.

- Ktoś raczy przetłumaczyć?

- Przypuszczam, że powiedział, że nazywa się Peter Pettigrew – odezwał się chudy, blady chłopiec. – Remus Lupin, miło mi.

Uścisnęła mu dłoń, po czym zwróciła się do Blacka.

- Przypadkiem nie masz brata?

- Wolę o nim nie wspominać, ale tak mam. Jest o rok młodszy, mały, podstępny ślizgon.

- Regulus – wyszeptała, na co Syriusz skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem.

- A, więc spotkałaś go. Powiedz mi zatem Elizabeth Kwiatuszku, który z nas jest bardziej uroczy?

Elizabeth udała, że głęboko się zastanawia.

- Gdyby nie te twoje zmarszczki powiedziałabym, że jesteś _prawie_ tak uroczy, jak on.

Black natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi udając śmiertelnie oburzonego.

- Natychmiast to odszczekaj!

- Syriusz?!

Właśnie w tym momencie w drzwiach stanął Franc, który wyglądał jakby przeprawił się przez piekło. Następne kilka minut upłynęło przy wyjaśnieniach Syriusza i oficjalnym przedstawieniu. Potem rozmowa zeszła na quidditch. Elizabeth nawet nie udawała, że słucha. Oprócz niej nikt nie zauważył jak pociąg ruszył.

* * *

Podczas przeprawy prze jezioro Elizabeth musiała przyznać, że zamek prezentował się imponująco. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wyciął go z jakiejś bajki, z drugiej strony przez ostatnie kilka lat przekonała się, że w bajkach jest dużo więcej prawdy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przypuszczała.

Teraz stała w pomieszczeniu przypominającym loch czekając na powrót profesor McGonagall. Wraz z nią czekało wiele dzieci w jej wieku wiercących się i szepczących pomiędzy sobą. Kilka próbowało nawet do niej zagadać, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wycofały się z podkulonymi ogonami. Elizabeth wykorzystała już swój dzienny limit współżycia społecznego. Powiedziałaby nawet, że podróż z pięcioma gryfonami poważnie go nadszarpnęła.

Gdy starsza kobieta wróciła, kazała im ustawić się w rzędzie i podążać za nią do Wielkiej Sali.

Wielka Sala była po prostu wielka. Przy pięciu stołach, nauczycielskim i po jednym dla każdego z czterech Domów siedziało mnóstwo osób, wpatrujących się z uwagą w rząd pierwszorocznych. Uwagę Elizabeth przykuł jednak zaczarowany sufit imitujący niebo nad zamkiem. Koncepcja spodobała jej się. Będzie musiała się dowiedzieć jakich zaklęć użyto, by zrobić to samo w swoim pokoju.

Jej humor zepsuło powstanie Dumbledore'a i jego krótka powitalna przemowa, a może raczej jeden mały gest na samym początku. Stary czarodziej ruchem ręki zapalił świece lewitujące w powietrzu, oświetlające pomieszczenie. Lizi nie mogła uwierzyć. Zrobił to bez różdżki, na oczach wszystkich. Podczas gdy jej dziadek zabronił, zapewne na jego polecenie, używania magii bez różdżki nawet w domowym zaciszu. Nie to, żeby słuchała, ale i tak…

Co za banda stetryczałych hipokrytów!

Wewnętrzną tyradę przerwała profesor McGonagall wnosząc na salę stary, wypłowiały kapelusz na taborecie, który niezwłocznie, jak co roku, zaprezentował zebranym swą pieśń.

Skrywa się tu więcej niż się wam wydaje,

Musicie jednak spojrzeć głęboko,

Nie obawiajcie się, koniec jest blisko,

Lecz to nie czas na łez wylewisko.

Cztery domy poróżnione od lat,

Podejrzenia słuszne i nie,

Nadszedł już kres niedopowiedzeń,

Musicie pozbyć się swych uprzedzeń.

Wężom nie należy ufać,

A przynajmniej mówią tak ,

Ale popadniecie w niezły kierat,

Bez ich taktownych rad!

Lwy są zbyt zuchwałe,

To wiedzą wszyscy,

Lecz przepadłyby sprawy wielkiej wagi,

Bez, choćby krzty ich odwagi.

Kruki są zbyt inteligentne,

Nikt nie zaprzeczy słowom tym,

Ale będziecie chcieli po stronie ich postawić się,

Gdy okaże się, że znów nie mylą się.

Borsuki są zbyt nudne,

Tak wszyscy twierdzicie,

Lecz czy którekolwiek z was,

Daje z siebie dla nich tyle, co one dla was?

Żaden Dom was nie szpeci,

Odważcie się i zobaczcie to,

Zaakceptujcie to, kim jest kto,

Wszak liczy się tylko to.

Historia pisze się na nowo,

Przeznaczeniu przeciwstawia się,

Przyjaciele i wrogowie, ci wśród nas i nie,

Nie chowajcie się,

Bo teraz znów wszystko od nowa zaczyna się.

Lizi wiedziała z „Historii Hogwartu", że Tiara co roku śpiewa inną piosenkę, mówiącą o przymiotach każdego z Domów. Czasami też ostrzega przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem, ale tegoroczna pieśń była chyba inna niż wszystkie dotychczasowe. Reakcja zarówno starszych uczniów jak i profesorów zdawała się potwierdzać jej przypuszczenia. Oprócz oklasków słychać było także szmery zaniepokojonych rozmów. Gdy ucichły rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział przy stole ślizgonów przyglądając się sortowaniu. Jak do tej pory tylko jeden chłopak trafił do domu Salazara, Berty Crauch, czy jakoś tak. Wszyscy tegoroczni pierwszoroczni wyglądali dla niego nie ciekawie. Wszyscy byli przestraszeni i nieśmiali, spoglądając na stary kapelusz jakby w każdej chwili mógł odgryźć im głowy.

Wszyscy z jednym wyjątkiem. Dziewczynka górująca wzrostem nad większością swych rówieśników, o skórze bladej jak u wampira, stała niewzruszona przyglądając się wszystkiemu ze znudzeniem. To była ta sama, którą spotkał niedawno robiąc z matką ostatnie zakupy. Zauważył, że kilka osób przy stole gryfonów machało do niej od czasu do czasu. Oprócz Lili robiła to jeszcze ta banda idiotów. Jego osobiste przekleństwo, Potter i spółka. Najwidoczniej znali ją i chcieliby trafiła do nich. Hohenkeim nadawała się na gryfa, była tak nadęta, jak oni albo na puchona, na nic innego.

McGonagall wyczytywała kolejne nazwiska.

- Hohenkeim Elizabeth Aurea.

Dziewczyna podeszła na środek dziarskim krokiem i usiadła nie wahając się nawet przez moment. Kapelusz zdawał się wzdrygnąć, gdy dotknął jej skroni, zupełnie jakby się przestraszył, jakby coś złego miało się wydarzyć. Czasami Tiara komentowała charakter dziecka noszącego ją, ale teraz jedynie szeptała coś niewyraźnie do siebie samej. Wszyscy wychylali się, by usłyszeć co mówi. Niektórzy nawet podnosili się ze swych miejsc. Nawet profesor Dumbledore pochylał się do przodu.

Severusowi udało się usłyszeć jedynie pojedyncze słowa, takie jak „mroczne", czy „zbyt wiele tajemnic i żalu" oraz coś o „starej krwi". Snape'owi nie podobało się to. Wszystkie te szepty, zupełnie jakby miała trafić do…

- Slytherin!

Severus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jakim cudem coś takiego może być w jego domu? Najwidoczniej nie on jeden nie mógł tego pojąć, bo przy stole gryfonów zapanowało niemałe poruszenie. Black poderwał się z miejsca tak gwałtownie, że strącił siedzącą koło niego dziewczynę nawet tego nie zauważając. Cała czwórka przyglądała się, jak Hohenheim szła w stronę stołu ślizgonów. Tu czekała Sverusa następna niespodzianka tego wieczoru.

W całej szkole powszechnie przyjętą zasadą było, by pierwszoroczni siadali na brzegu stołu. Nie mieszali się z starszymi rocznikami, ale Hohenheim nie usiadła tam, gdzie powinna. Podeszła do części stołu, do której on nawet nie śmiał, by się zbliżyć. Nie tylko ślizgoni zamilkli. Ta głupia dziewucha zatrzymała się przed pustym miejscem koło księżniczki Slytherinu, naprzeciw jej kuzyna, który ku zdumieniu wszystkich uśmiechnął się od uch do ucha.

Pierwszoroczna usiadła koło Blacków i uszło jej to płazem. Jego światopogląd właśnie runął w gruzach. Gdyby w świecie magii istniała arystokracja Blackowie, by jej przewodzili. Z drugiej strony ona też miała „nazwisko". Severus starał sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co jego matka powiedziała mu po spotkaniu na Pokątnej.

Hohenheim'owie byli starą czarodziejską rodziną. Podobnie jak Blackowie, czy Malfoyowie. Z Austrii przywędrowali do Rosji, a potem do Wielkiej Brytanii w średniowieczu i od tamtej pory stali się częścią tutejszej elity. Wszyscy bez wyjątku, przynajmniej do tej pory, trafiali do Ravenclawu lub czasami do Hufflepuffu. Mimo, to nie byli uważani za zdrajców czystej krwi. Mieszali się jedynie z członkami odpowiednich rodzin dbając o czystość linii.

O samej dziewczynie jego matka nic nie wiedziała, nie licząc tego, że wzięła się praktycznie znikąd. Antoniusz był znanym na całym świecie alchemikiem i badaczem smoków. Niektórzy także jemu, do spółki z Dumbledorem, przypisywali odkrycie zastosowań smoczej krwi. Jego żona pochodziła z Blacków, ale nie żyła od wielu lat. Matka wspomniała coś o dwóch córkach, które zniknęły w tajemniczych okolicznościach,

Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się dziewczynie rozmawiającej z Narcyzą. Jedno było pewne. Znały się i to dość dobrze. Zaraz, przecież to niemożliwe. Zerknął dyskretnie pod stół, by się upewnić. Tak, z całą pewnością pierwszoroczna rozmawiająca nadzwyczajnej w świecie z księżniczką ślizgonów, która nie trawi mugoli, nosi mugolskie zielone tenisówki i żadnemu z Blacków to nie przeszkadza. Jego światopogląd naprawdę runął dziś w gruzach.


	4. Codzienność

Dzięki znajomości z Blackami pierwszy wieczór wśród ślizgonów upłynął Lizi bez nadzwyczajnych atrakcji. Prawdę powiedziawszy, dopiero po raz pierwszy spotkała Narcyzę, o której wcześniej tylko słyszała, głównie od Lucjusza. Ta jednak była bardzo miłą młodą kobietą, której nie dało się nie lubić. Miała ona zresztą najlepsze zdanie o Elizabeth, która przez ostatnie lata wywiązała z nim swoistą rywalizację słowno-poglądową. Malfoy, poprosił swoją przyszłą żonę, by zaopiekowała się „najbardziej diaboliczną, a zarazem obiecującą młodą wiedźmą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał".

Tak, więc ślizgoni traktowali ją jak należy. Niektórzy byli nawet mili, większość jednak była wobec niej obojętna, co najbardziej jej odpowiadało. Hogwart nie składał się jednak tylko z jednego domu.

Począwszy od uciekających sztućcy, przez pluskający w twarz sok, po zapadające się stopnie dano jej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wszyscy patrzyli na nią przychylnie. Lizi znosiła to ze stoickim spokojem, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi jakimiś żałosnymi żartami. Miarka przebrała się jednak, gdy wracając z lekcji zielarstwa, będących jej pierwszymi zajęciami natknęła się na Irytka. Nie miała żalu do dowcipnego poltergeista, który obrzucił ją zieloną, lepką mazią. Wiedziała, że zrobił to na prośbę zanoszącego się ze śmiechu gryfona.

- Naprawdę do twarzy ci w zielonym Hohenheim!

Franc nie mógł uwierzyć w głupotę młodszego bruneta. Od rana próbował przekonać Syriusza, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z robienia sobie z niej żartów. Wiedział, że Black i tak jest dla niej łaskawy wedle standardów huncwotów, ale to nie o nią się martwił. Elizabeth Hohenheim nie była typowym pierwszakiem, mógł się założyć nawet o własną miotłę, że znała więcej zaklęć niż wszyscy jej rówieśnicy razem wzięci.

Po tym jak zobaczył ją w holu pokrytą zieloną papką przełknął mimowolnie ślinę. Większość szkoły była świadkiem jej poniżenia i śmiała się bez zastanowienia. Elizabeth stała jednak niewzruszona, zupełnie, jakby to nie ona była ofiarą upokorzenia. Pomału odkręciła się w stronę Blacka i uśmiechnęła się do niego. W tym momencie Franc Longbottom zanotował sobie, by nie zbliżać się do Syriusza bliżej niż na dwadzieścia metrów. Najlepiej to w ogóle być w przeciwległej części zamku niż on. Biedaczysko, nie będzie nawet wiedział co go trafiło.

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu Elizabeth kroiła jajko sadzone z starannością godną chirurga co jakiś czas przytakując Regulusowi nie słysząc nawet jednego jego słowa. Uśmiechnęła się wkładając do ust spory kąsek, gdy z holu zaczęły dochodzić dziwne śmiechy i krzyki. Do sali wkroczyła czwórka gryfonów za którą podążał ponad dwu metrowy bałwan.

- Co znowu wymyślił mój żałosny brat i jego świta?

- Znasz to powiedzenie „ciągnie swój do swego"?

* * *

Hohenheim biegła, ile sił w nogach, by zdążyć na następne zajęcia, które zaczynały się, spojrzała na zegarek, właściwie to już się zaczęły. Przyspieszyła przeskakując na raz po trzy stopnie. Została po historii magii tylko na moment, by zapytać profesora Binnsa o związek wojen napoleońskich i czarodziejskich mających miejsce w tym samym okresie, duch był tak zdziwiony, że odmawiał uznania jej obecności przez kilka minut. Potem czas mijał już tylko szybciej. I oto teraz biegła przez całą szkołę, aby zdążyć na pierwsze zajęcia eliksirów. Wywrzeć złe pierwsze wrażenie na nauczycielu to jedno, ale na opiekunie swojego domu to już co innego.

Wpadła do klasy niczym tornado w momencie, gdy Slughorn kończył sprawdzać listę.

- Przepraszam, zgubiłam się – wysapała zajmując miejsce przy jedynym wolnym stole na samym końcu.

- Nic nie szkodzi, Hogwart to ogromne miejsce, czasami jeszcze wciąż się w nim gubię. Panna Hohenheim prawda, jak się czuje dziadek?

Elizabeth przytaknęła i podziękowała za troskę kończąc akurat rozstawiać kociołek. Ślizgoni mieli rację stary Slug rzeczywiście wyglądał jak mors, poruszał się jak mors i w ogóle był morsem.

Lekcja do samego końca była nudna, podobnie jak wszystkie dotychczasowe zajęcia. Warzyła swój eliksir w ślimaczym tempie próbując zabić czas. Było już po dzwonku, gdy Slughorn doszedł do oceny jej kociołka. Nie należy chyba wspominać, że Elizabeth prawie zasnęła z głową na blacie.

- Panno Hohenheim spanie w pracowni jest bardzo niebezpieczne! Na pulpicie mogą być pozostałości eliksirów, a włosy mogą się zająć od paleniska!

Jego nagły wybuch zaskoczył ją. Próbowała się poderwać, ale ręka poślizgnęła jej się na mokrym stole i wyrżnęła twarzą w blat. Poczuła w ustach metaliczny smak krwi. Chciała zakląć pod nosem, ale krytycny wzrok Slughorna powstrzymał ją.

– Zobaczmy jak ci poszło.

Wlał w fiolkę nieco płynu i podszedł do swego biurka, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się cieczy. Ku jego zdziwieniu była przednia. Może jednak należało zaprosić ją na obiad dal najmłodszych członków klubu ślimaka, to w końcu Hohenheim. Poza tym, to córka Wery, jednej z jego najdroższych pupilek, a to coś znaczy.

- Mogę cię prosić na moment?

Elizabeth przykleiła na twarz swój najlepszy „szczery" uśmiech i świecąc zębami podeszła do nauczyciela, starając się, aby nie dostrzegł jej zrezygnowania. Powinna była sknocić nieco jak planowała na początku, nie na tyle, by oblać, ale na tyle, żeby nie zostać zaproszoną do koła przyjaciół Slughorna. Teraz już na to za późno.

- Tak profesorze?

Stary mistrz eliksirów oblizał wargi i podrapał się po karku.

- To nic, po prostu na przyszłość proszę się nie spóźniać.

Dziewczynka pozwoliła sobie na oddech ulgi, gdy nauczyciel zamknął za sobą w pośpiechu drzwi. Dziwne pomyślała, zarzuciła torbę na ramię i powędrowała na zaklęcia.

* * *

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie moja sprawka? Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie przyznałbym się do czegoś takiego? To jedna z najlepszych akcji jakie widziałem.

Black nie odpowiedział. Obrócił się. Tak, jego chodzący dwu metrowy cień wciąż nieubłaganie za nim podążał. Na początku było to nawet zabawne, zwłaszcza, gdy oglądał zdziwione miny nauczycieli, którym z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn ogromna bryła śniegu przeszkadzała w prowadzeniu zajęć. Sprawa zaczęła się komplikować, gdy chciał skorzystać z łazienki. Nie pomagały żadne przeciwzaklęcia. Po stopieniu nie mijała nawet minuta, zanim bałwan się regenerował. Nawet profesor Flitwich nie umiał się go pozbyć. James i Remus zarzekali się, że to nie ich sprawka pozostawał, więc tylko jeden podejrzany, choć ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć.

* * *

Po zajęciach Elizabeth natychmiast podążyła do biblioteki. Było to jedno z jej ulubionych miejsc w Hogwarcie, do którego pomału zaczynała się przekonywać, choć nigdy, by tego otwarcie nie przyznała. Gdyby tylko mogła pozbyć się uczniów byłaby w pełni szczęśliwa. Uśmiechnęła się słysząc pięć par szybkich kroków. W końcu domyślił się? Dobrze, bo już zaczynała wątpić w resztkę jego inteligencji.

- Ty! – Black chwycił ją za ramię, przyciskając ją do ściany, przykładając koniec różdżki do jej szyi.

- Tak?

- Natychmiast go odwołaj!

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

- Masz mnie za kompletnego idiotę? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Elizabeth uniosła jedną brew.

- Mam nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne.

Różdżka mocniej wbiła jej się w krtań utrudniając oddychanie.

- Przestań pogrywać ze mną i odwołaj tego bałwana!

- A, więc o to ci chodzi? – zerknęła przez jego ramię.- Przykro mi, ale tego nie zrobię.

- Ty!

Potter złapał przyjaciela i odciągnął go nieco od ciemnookiej dziewczynki.

- Uspokój się Łapo, panuj nad sobą - powiedział. – Czemu nie chcesz zdjąć zaklęcia?

Elizabeth otrzepała rękaw z niewidzialnego kurzu.

- Naprawdę uważacie, że pierwszak niebędący nawet od tygodnia w Hogwarcie mógłby rzucić zaklęcie, którego nie potrafili zdjąć nauczyciele, czuję się zaszczycona.

Black warknął.

- Zatem to nie ty, tak? A niby czemu mamy wiedzieć, że możemy ci zaufać?

Dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie możecie. Tiara przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu co oznacza, że jestem _zła_ – w ostatnie słowo włożyła cały sarkazm na jaki było ją stać. – Jestem niezdolna do mówienia prawdy, wtedy mój język staje w płomieniach. Czy już wspomniałam, że codziennie wieczorem torturuję małe puchate króliczki, by lepiej zasnąć?

- W to akurat nie trudno mi uwierzyć – wysyczał znów grożąc jej różdżką. Ich sprzeczka zgromadziła już spory tłum, który jak zwykle żądny był dobrego widowiska, a czwórka gryfonów zawsze potrafiła je zapewnić.

- Co się tu dzieje? – tłum rozstąpił się przed nadchodzącym dyrektorem. Black natychmiast schował różdżkę odsuwając się od dziewczyny.

- Nic takiego profesorze. Pokazywałem tylko Elizabeth drogę do biblioteki.

- Przykładając jej różdżkę do nosa?

- Nie wyciągajmy pochopnych wniosków panno Greengrass – Dumbledore zwrócił się do pierwszorocznej ślizgonki nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Elizabeth. – Rzeczy często nie są tym, na co wyglądają. Prawda panno Hohenheim?

- Najszczersza dyrektorze.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się słysząc monotonię jej głosu.

- A i jeszcze jedno. Panie Black minus pięć punktów za niezawiązany krawat. Doprawdy nie powinien pan wyglądać jakby właśnie wyszedł z Zakazanego Lasu – Dumbledore rozejrzał się wkoło. – No już, rozejść się.

Po odejściu dyrektora Elizabeth poprawiła kołnierzyk.

- Panowie wybaczą, ale jest już późno, a muszę zaplanować jeszcze tyle niegodziwości – gdy już miała zniknąć za rogiem obróciła się. – Jeszcze jedno. Gdybym, czysto hipotetycznie, rzuciła to zaklęcie, to zdjęłabym je tylko, jeśli zastanowiłbyś się jakim bałwanem trzeba być, by bezgranicznie wierzyć staremu wyleniałemu kapeluszowi. Dobranoc.

Cała czwórka stała bez słowa bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Ciszę przerwał Peter.

- Czy Dumbledore właśnie odjął nam punkty? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, z resztą, gdyby to był inny nauczyciel byłoby dużo gorzej – odpowiedział Lupin, po czym zwrócił się do Syriusza. - Wiesz, ona może mieć trochę racji.

Potter poklepał bruneta po plecach.

- Niby możesz o tym pomyśleć. Choś dla mnie to czysta głupota.

- Rzadko to mówię Rogaczu, ale masz rację – Syriusz uśmiechnął się. – Z resztą zaczynam lubić tego małego węża. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych gadów ten kwiatuszek ma jaja.

* * *

Dumbledore przełożył stertę papierów słysząc ciche pukanie do swego gabinetu.

- Nie musisz pukać Minerwo, mam tu dokumenty, które zapomniała… - umilkł. W lekko uchylonych drzwiach stała Elizabeth Hohenheim.

- Panno Hohenheim nie przypominam sobie bym wzywał cię do siebie. Jak się tu dostałaś?

- Dobry wieczór dyrektorze, profesor McGonagall mnie wpuściła. Chciałam … chciałam z panem porozmawiać – dodała nieco niepewnie.

- Jeśli chodzi o odesłanie cię do domu to szkoda czasu. Rozmawiałem już o tym z Antoniuszem. Cały czas uważa, że powinnaś zostać w Hogwarcie i tu kontynuować naukę.

- Nie o to chodzi profesorze – Lizi ściągnęła mocniej poły szkolnej szaty jakby były jej tarczą.

Starzec wskazał jej fotel.

Gdy usiadła naprzeciw niego wrócił wspomnieniami do dnia, gdy siedzieli dokładnie w ten sam sposób po raz pierwszy. Wydawało się, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy w rzeczywistości minęły trzy lata.

- Zatem, o co chodzi?

- Chciałam porozmawiać o dzisiejszej scenie przed biblioteką, kiedy zbeształ pan Blacka.

- W związku z jego nieodpowiednim wyglądem. Tak pamiętam.

- Sir, z całym szacunkiem, wiem, że nie chodziło o krawat. Naprawdę, wszystko było w porządku. Nie miałam zamiaru się na nich odgrywać. Nie musiał pan tego robić.

- Nie rozumiem co masz na myśli – ale jasne było, że rozumiał każde słowo.

Elizabeth wstała i pochyliła się nad stołem. Jej nos nie dalej jak dziesięć cali od twarzy czarodzieja.

- Wiem, że ukarał go pan, bo chciał dać mi satysfakcję, aby mnie nie kusiło, żeby go skrzywdzić. Boji się pan, że zmienię się w mordercę, a może nawet w śmierciożercę – jej głos był kojący. Zupełnie jakby śpiewała dziecku do snu. Jej blada twarz wolna od jakichkolwiek emocji.

Dumbledore odsunął się.

- To czysty absurd panno Hohenheim. Gwarantuję, że, gdyby taka myśl przeszła mi przez głowę, wysłałbym cię, gdzie indziej, z dala od ludzi. I nie boję się ciebie, niezależnie od czynów jakich się kiedyś dopuściłaś. To wszystko?

Elizabeth siedziała nieruchomo wpatrując się w starszego mężczyznę.

- Tak, dziękuję profesorze za poświęcony czas – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się wyszła z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi bez najmniejszego dźwięku.

Albus Dumbledore podszedł do okna. Widok lasu nad jeziorem zawsze go relaksował, ale nie tym razem.

* * *

Mijał dzień za dniem, tydzień za tygodniem. Elizabeth pogodziła się z życiem w Hogwarcie. Większość uczniów stosowała wobec niej taktykę „grzecznej ignorancji", była to zasługa wyłącznie znajomości z Blackami, gdyby nie ona Hohenheim odczułaby „niegrzeczne wyśmiewanie", jakie stosowało się wobec dziwaków i wyrzutków. Była ślizgonem zatem inne domy nie chciały mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Chodziła w mugolskich ubraniach, więc jej własny też. Odzywała się tylko zapytana, a i to nie więcej niż w kilku słowach.

Wolność związana z brakiem zainteresowania spodobała jej się, zatem postanowiła rozszerzyć ją na inne dziedziny. Na lekcjach odsypiała wizyty w Zakazanym Lesie, które stały się jej nocną rutyną. Nie zjednała tym sobie sympatii nauczycieli. Ocenami wpasowała się w środek klasy, by były tak przeciętne, jak to tylko możliwe, pomimo że naprawdę żaden przedmiot nie sprawiał jej problemów. Może z jednym wyjątkiem. Lizi do tej pory drżała na myśl o lataniu. Nie wiedziała, kto wymyślił latanie na miotle, ale chętnie, by się z nim spotkała, aby wypróbować niewybaczalne zaklęcia.

Jęknęła, za tydzień czekał ją sprawdzian, a ona siedząc okrakiem na magicznym kiju czuła się co najmniej nieswojo. Uderzyła czołem w blat.

- Hohenheim, oficjalnie jesteś do bani.

- Wszystko w porządku Lizi?

Otworzyła oczy. Tak jak przypuszczała, zatroskany głos należał do rudowłosej dziewczyny, będącej jedną z nielicznych osób, które traktowały ją przyjaźnie. Elizabeth rozważyła dostępne opcje. Antoniusz mówił, że dzielenie się z innymi swymi problemami pomaga, należałoby może to sprawdzić? Evans była najbardziej empatyczną osobą jaką znała powinno, więc zadziałać.

- Odczuwam bezsens egzystencji.

Lili zajęła krzesło po drugiej stronie bibliotecznego stołu, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

- A dokładniej?

- Miotły.

- Słucham?

- Taki długi kij z witkami. Perspektywa unoszenia się na nim kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią nie jest zbyt zachęcająca.

- Rozumiem, masz lęk wysokości.

- Nic o tym nie wiem. Po prostu ja i ten diabelny drapak nie pasujemy do siebie.

* * *

Lili nie wiedziała jak mogła jej pomóc, co nie dawało jej spokoju. Nawet teraz siedząc w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru nie mogła skupić się na wypracowaniu. Po części był temu winien Potter i jego koledzy, którzy nieopodal zachowywali się, jak zwykle, czyli głośno. Zaraz, to jest to. James latał jak nikt w Hogwarcie. Jeśli ktoś mógł nauczyć Lizi latać to tylko on. Huncwoci szanowali Hohenheim na swój własny sposób. Przynajmniej Potter, Black i Lupin, Pettigrew i tak robił to, co pozostali. Elizabeth nigdy nie poprosiłaby nikogo o pomoc, ale ona nie była Elizabeth.

* * *

- Hej Kwiatuszku!

To nie mogło wróżyć nic dobrego.

- James Potter – odwróciła się z swym zwykłym uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Co słychać?

- Daj spokój, te wszystkie konwenanse, kto ich potrzebuje? Chodź chcę ci coś pokazać – zanim zdążyła zaprotestować chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Elizabeth miała problem, by za nim nadążyć. Musiała, więc biec.

- Potter! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

- Ciii – uciszył ją nie mówiąc nic więcej, dopóki nie dotarli na puste błonie przed zamkiem.

- Co to niby ma być? – wysyczała zdyszana.

Obdarzył ją uśmiechem, który zawróciłby w głowie większości żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał nią w niebo.

– Accio miotła!

W tym momencie z nikąd na horyzoncie ponad zamkiem pojawiła się miotła, zbliżająca się do nich z pełną prędkością. James złapał za trzonek w ostatniej chwili, zanim roztrzaskał się o ziemię, uśmiechając się do niej jeszcze szerzej. – Masz coś do dodania Kwiatuszku?

- Imponujące? - spojrzała na niego obojętnie.

-Aww... dzięki! – powiedział wsiadając na miotłę. – No już wskakuj.

Lizi ściągnęła brwi.

- Co?! O nie! Nie ma mowy, zapomnij!

- O tak, właśnie, że tak! - zaśmiał się ciągnąc ją do siebie nie dając jej wyboru. Musiała wsiąść.

- Nie martw się Kwiatuszku, doskonale latam. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz zapytaj kapitana ślizgonów, Nota – bez uprzedzenia odbił się od ziemi. W zastraszającym tempie wzbijali się coraz wyżej.

Elizabeth nie pamiętała, czy kiedykolwiek trzymała się czegoś tak mocno, jak Pottera w tej chwili. James krzyknął kilka razy rozbawiony, gdy wciąż się wznosili.

-WOOOOH! – zawołał starając się przekrzyczeć wiatr. –JAK TAM Z TYŁU?!

-ZIMNO! - i faktycznie było. Czemu przynajmniej nie mógł powiedzieć jej, że będą latać, wtedy mogłaby chociaż założyć coś cieplejszego.

- NIE MARTW SIĘ! NIEDŁUGO PRZYWYKNIESZ! WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczęli pikować w dół. Elizabeth robiła wszystko, by powstrzymać się od krzyku.

-LEPIEJ OTWÓRZ OCZY! NIE CHCESZ PRZEGAPIĆ WIDOKU! – krzyknął rozbawiony.

Dziewczyna odważyła się na jedno krótkie spojrzenie. Lecieli wprost na Bijącą Wierzbę. Serce o mało nie wyfrunęło jej z piersi.

- POTTER! CZYŚ TY STRACIŁ ROZUM?!

Ale gryfon był w swym własnym świecie

. -WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH!

Niebezpieczne drzewo było coraz bliżej, a brunet nie okazywał najmniejszego znaku, by planował zmienić kurs.

– POTTER?! - krzyknęła. – POTTER! - krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej. Wszystko jednak obiło się o głuche uszy. W akcie desperacji uderzyła go z całej siły w plecy.

Odwrócił się do niej szczerząc się jakby nigdy nic.

- CO TAM?

Lizi krzyknęła zrozpaczona, była pewna, że jej żywot właśnie dobiegł końca. James skoncentrował się powrotem na pilotowaniu. Balansując swym ciężarem, przechylił się w prawo, wywołując ostry obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Gałęzie Bijącej Wierzby nacierały na nich ze wszystkich stron. Potter bawił się wyśmienicie, podczas gdy Elizabeth modliła się do jakiegokolwiek, pierwszego z brzegu bóstwa, które zechce jej wysłuchać.

- JAMES PROSZĘ! WYNOŚMY SIĘ Z TĄD! - błagała.

- CO?! ZOBACZ JAK JĄ WKURZAMY! WOOOOAAHH!

I miał rację. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zauważyć, że drzewo wpadło w amok. Do tej pory ani jedna gałąź nie zdołała ich zadrapać. Gryfon latał w koło jakby umiał przewidzieć każdy ruch każdej gałęzi. Niestety, nagłe zwroty i skręty przyprawiały Lizi o nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku. Mimo, że myśl o Wierzbie, której, chociaż raz nie dane było dorwać swej ofiary była ekscytująca, nie powstrzymała dziewczyny od przybierania na twarzy zielonkawego koloru.

- POTTER! ZARAZ SIĘ POŻYGAM! – krzyknęła ponad jego głową. - JAMES!

Wystrzelił w górę tylko po, to by zaraz zacząć spadać w dół tak szybko, że Lizi była pewna , że jej obiad jest już w połowie drogi na zewnątrz. Potter w ostatniej chwili wyhamował i opadł delikatnie na ziemię. Dziewczynka natychmiast zleciała z miotły. Świat cały czas wirował jej przed oczyma, gdy na czworakach odczołgała się na bok, by zrzucić obiad.

- Przepraszam zapomniałem, że to twój pierwszy raz – James z zakłopotaniem potargał swoje włosy. – Nic ci nie jest?

Kiedy jej żołądek był w końcu pusty wydyszała.

- Wykończę cię, Jamesie Potter.

- Później, najpierw chcę ci coś pokazać – powiedział podekscytowany pomagając jej wstać. – Skończyłaś już?

Lizi rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które mogło zabić.

– Świetnie, chodź – brzmiał dokładnie jak mały chłopiec chcący pokazać nową zabawkę.

- Zatem umiejętności lotnicze nie były jedyną rzeczą jaką chciałeś mi zaprezentować? – zapytała podążając za nim na niewysoki pagórek z kilkoma sporymi głazami.

- Co? Nie z tym nie muszę się obnosić. Wystarczy popatrzeć jak radzi sobie Gryffindor w quidditchu i wszystko staje się jasne. Widziałaś kiedykolwiek jak gramy?

Elizabeth zaprzeczyła potrząsając głową.

James spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Aha – powiedział z rozczarowaniem. – Cóż lepiej nie przegap meczu pomiędzy Gryffindorem, a Slytherinem. Wypolerujemy ich tyłkami glebę. Wybacz słownictwo, ale właśnie to zrobimy – uśmiechnął się zauważając brak wyrazu na jej twarzy. – Nie obchodzi cię, czy Gryffindor pokona Slytherin, co?

Kiwnęła głową.

- I tak naprawdę w ogóle nie interesuje cię też quidditch?

Znowu kiwnęła.

- Ale przynajmniej dobrze latam, prawda?

- Potter przez ciebie się porzygałam – zmrużyła oczy.

Brunet roześmiał się.

- Dokładnie, dzięki za komplement – ukłonił się teatralnie.

- Tak, tak. To co chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytała rozglądając się po opuszczonym pagórku. Wszystko było obumarłe i szare. Tylko dni dzieliły ich od pierwszego śniegu. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było ani jednej żywe duszy. Silny wiatr i bezustanna mżawka skutecznie odstraszały spacerowiczów. Elizabeth obróciła się. Jedynie osiem menhirów stojących w nierównym kręgu odróżniało się od otoczenia. – Co to za miejsce?

Potter ustawił ją na środku kręgu i kazał się nie ruszać. Z jego różdżki wystrzelił snop turkusowego światła, który zaczął przeskakiwać z głazu na głaz. Wtedy Lizi usłyszała. Na początku cicho, potem coraz wyraźniej. To była melodia. Kamienny krąg wygrywał „wlazł kotek na płotek".

- Podczas deszczu da się na nich grać jak na cymbałkach. Każdy odpowiada jednemu dźwiękowi z gamy. Odkryliśmy to z Syriuszem na pierwszym roku. Mamy zamiar przenieść je którejś nocy do komnaty Flitwick'a, on tak bardzo kocha muzykę. Może chciałabyś pomóc?

- James wiem, że waszym największym marzeniem jest bycie wydalonym, ale proszę, nie włączajcie mnie w te makiaweliczne plany – powiedziała kierując się w stronę zamku.

- Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję, ale to nie jest moje największe marzenie – zaśmiał się idąc za nią.

- Oh doprawdy, zatem co nim jest?

- Oczarować Evans, ożenić się z nią i mieć całą gromadkę Potterciątek – powiedział rozmarzonym głosem. – A ty? Jakie jest twoje największe marzenie?

Jej zwykły subtelny uśmiech zniknął.

- Nie wiem. Gdy budzę się co rano mam wszystko, co jest mi niezbędne. Czasami mam wrażenie, że moje marzenie już się spełniło.

- Doprawdy? Więc skąd ten ponury wygląd?

- Nie wyglądam ponuro! – zaśmiała się. – Po prostu jestem poważna. A tak na marginesie powodzenia z tym twoim marzeniem, przyda ci się.

James posłał jej rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Dzięki. Jak ci się tu podoba? To może być nasze miejsce schadzek. Możemy się tu spotykać co jakiś czas i… plotkować o romansie Slughorna i Sprout.

- Szczerze Potter, co kombinujesz? Skąd ta nagła wycieczka? I jakim cudem nie ma z tobą Blacka.

- Tyle pytań jak na tak małego Kwiatuszka. Po pierwsze nic nie kombinuje. Po drugie, Lili wspomniała coś o twoim lęku przed lataniem i wspaniałomyślnie zaofiarowałem pomoc, a każdy wie, że najlepszym sposobem na pokonanie strachu jest stanięcie z nim oko w oko. I w końcu mój drogi kompan ma szlaban z McGonagall, więc miałem czas wolny.

- I przyprowadziłeś mnie tutaj?

- I przyprowadziłem cię tutaj.

- Dlaczego?

Gryfon pośpiesznie zaczął odpowiadać.

- Powiedziałem ci, że Lili…

- Chodzi mi dlaczego chciałeś mi pomóc?

-Oh – usta zastygły mu w kształtnym 'O' po czy znowu się uśmiechnął. – To bardzo proste pytanie.

- Doprawdy? – Lizi skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Odpowiedz zatem.

James spojrzał w dół.

- Chciałem podnieść cię na duchu.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ lubię, gdy jesteś szczęśliwa.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo… bo…

-HA! Mam cię – dziewczyna potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Na to wygląda – powiedział zawstydzony mierzwiąc swoje włosy.

- Dobra teraz na poważnie, dlaczego?

Przez moment panowała cisza, Potter nawet na nią nie spojrzał zwieszając głowę jeszcze niżej.

- Nigdy się nie uśmiechasz – odpowiedział w końcu.

To ją zaskoczyło.

- Co?

- Nigdy się nie uśmiechasz – powtórzył, tym razem głośniej.

- Usłyszałam za pierwszym razem. A ty co, obserwujesz mnie?- w jej głosie wyraźnie brzmiała irytacja.

Chłopak zaczął się jąkać.

- Co? Nie, nie! Nie łatwo przegapić twoją zasępioną twarz. Rzuca się w oczy jak świetlik w ciemności.

- Ah? Zatem moja zasępiona twarz rzuca się w oczy jak świetlik w ciemności? – coraz mniej jej się to podobało.

- Posłuchaj Kwiatuszku chciałem tylko…

- Nie to ty posłuchaj! Nie nazywaj mnie tak, bo nie tak mam na imię! Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnęliście ten pseudonim! – krzyczała.

- Czemu nie…

- Czemu? Powiem ci czemu! Ponieważ nie tak mam na imię! Nie mogę uwierzyć…

- Hej! Pasuje do ciebie, z resztą nigdy się do nikogo nie odzywasz! Rośniesz sobie gdzieś tam na uboczu!

- Na uboczu! Jamesie Potter, jaki masz problem?! – krzyczała rozwścieczona. Obróciła się i pomaszerowała w kierunku zamku. Mrużąc oczy przypadkiem coś zauważyła.

- Dobra Kwiatuszku, przepraszam, w porządku? Chciałem żebyś była dziś szczęśliwa. Żebyś przynajmniej dziś mogła uśmiechnąć się sama z siebie, a nie z przymusu – James starał się załagodzić sytuację.

Ale Elizabeth go nie słuchała. Wpatrywała się w dal. W jedno niewielkie okno na piątym piętrze. Gdy się upewniła co widzi odwróciła się w stronę Pottera z swą zwykłą poważną miną.

- Masz rację, przepraszam. Wiem, że chciałeś dla mnie jak najlepiej – powiedziała zupełnie innym tonem. Podeszła do niego z uroczym uśmiechem i położyła rękę na ramieniu. – Dlatego dziękuję. Robi się późno, powinniśmy wracać.

James był co najmniej zdziwiony tą nagłą zmianą zachowania.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Oczywiście, a teraz chodź.

Lot powrotny minął w ciszy nie licząc szumu wiatru. Gdy wylądowali na schodach przed wejściem do szkoły zapadał już zmierzch. Zostało im nie wiele czasu, by przygotować się na kolację.

- Dzięki, naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam – powiedziała ostrożnie zsiadając z miotły. – Ale tak z gwoli wyjaśnienia, to nie była randka, nie?

- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! Moja jest Lili, tylko sama jeszcze o tym nie wie. Poza tym nie jesteś w moim typie, rude włosy i w ogóle.

- Masz zamiar polecieć prosto do swojego pokoju? – zapytała widząc, że do tej pory nie zsiadł z miotły.

- To jedna z cudownych rzecz, które możesz robić, gdy pokoje twego domu nie są zakopane pod jeziorem.

- Zatem dobranoc – pomachała mu odsuwając się, kiedy odbił się od ziemi. Zawisł w powietrzu i odwrócił się do niej.

- Miło widzieć cię uśmiechniętą Kwiatuszku, do jutra – po tych słowach pomknął jak strzała po wieczornym niebie.

Zadarła głowę wpatrując się w jedno szczególne okno na piątym piętrze. Było puste. Na przyszłość będzie musiała bardziej uważać. Ten starzec z jednej strony ją przerażał, a z drugiej bawił. Nieładnie dyrektorze, bardzo, bardzo nieładnie, powtarzała sobie w duchu przechodząc przez próg szkoły.


	5. Kłopoty małe i duże

Zarówno święta, jak i nowy rok minęły bez większych atrakcji. Elizabeth żyła w swym własnym odosobnionym świecie jeszcze bardziej go odosobniając. Nie mogła pozwolić, by sytuacja taka jak ta z Potterem powtórzyła się. Dyrektor jej nie ufał, to było jasne. Mimo, że nie udało się jej nikogo przyłapać na śledzeniu jej, nie było dnia, aby nie miała wrażenia, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Najbardziej irytowały ja posiłki w Wielkiej Sali. Wzrok Dumbledore'a niemal palił ją w potylicę, lecz zawsze, gdy się odwracała spoglądał gdzie indziej. Gdy się nad tym zastanawiała nie pamiętała, żeby prócz ich pierwszego spotkania starzec kiedykolwiek patrzył jej się prosto w oczy. Po powrocie z ferii doszło do tego, że zrezygnowała z wspólnych posiłków, a stołowała się w kuchni. Skrzaty pracujące w Hogwarcie były aż zbyt chętne, by spełnić każdą jej zachciankę, więc nie narzekała na zmianę.

Siedziała w kącie obgryzając udko z kurczaka i popijając herbatą z cytryną. Poprawiła szalik w kolorach Slytherinu zsuwający się jej z szyi. Nawet w kuchni, pomimo wielu piecy i palenisk dało się odczuć chłód. To, co działo się w reszcie zamku, zwłaszcza w lochach, można było określić mianem epoki lodowcowej, czego innego, by się spodziewać po zimie stulecia. Elizabeth prychnęła. Była wściekła. Nie dość, że było jej zimno, to musiała jeszcze wysłuchiwać narzekania całej szkoły. Nie tylko uczniów, ale również nauczycieli i portretów. Czy w tym zamku nikt nigdy nie słyszał o cierpieniu w milczeniu? W dodatku zbliżał się jeszcze najgorszy dzień w roku. Dzień jej pierwszej zbrodni, dzień jej narodzin.

Lizi potrząsnęła głową wyrywając się z transu. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości w niczym nie pomoże. Tu potrzebny był plan. Niestety, sytuacja nie była najlepsza. Musiała dostać się jutro na cmentarz w Hope, a do tej pory nie miała pojęcia jak to zrobić. Sama nie potrafiła się aportować, z resztą na terenie Hogwartu mógł robić to tylko dyrektor, zatem aportacja przy użyciu kogoś starszego z licencją też nie wchodziła w grę. Świstoklik także nie zadziałałby z tych samych przyczyn. Wymknięcie się do Hogsmage w taką pogodę groziłoby zamarznięciem lub w najlepszym wypadku zgubieniem się w zamieci. Jak zwykle myśląc obracała różdżkę w dłoni. Pozostawała jedynie sieć Fiu, ale ministerstwo zablokowało ją. Przypuszczała, że jedynie kominek w gabinecie Dumbledore'a funkcjonował należycie. Tylko jak z niego skorzystać?

Mogłaby oczywiście poprosić go, by pozwolił jej się udać na grób matki, ale… wgryzła się mocniej w kurczaka. Po co? I tak by jej nie uwierzył, niezależnie co, by powiedziała. Już dawno zdecydował, że jest _zła_. Elizabeth nienawidziła tego słowa. Kto komu dał prawo decydować co jest dobre, a co nie? Osądzać innych poprzez pryzmat własnej osoby? Opisywać porządek świata wyłącznie z jednej perspektywy, nie fatygując się, by rozejrzeć się wokół, aby zobaczyć szerzej? Nie, proszenie Dumbledore'a nie miało sensu.

Antoniusz również jasno wyraził swoje zdanie podczas ferii. Jego wnuczka miała się uczyć, bo tylko to było teraz ważne. Nawet przed wysłaniem jej do Hogwartu nigdy nie udał się z nią na grób matki. Wysyłał z nią Lerka. W ogóle nie chciał o niej rozmawiać. Zawsze, gdy się go o nią pytała zmieniał temat lub krzyczał na nią z, byle jakiego powodu. Samanta i wszystko, co z nią związane były tematem tabu w domu Hohenheim'ów.

Dziewczynka połknęła ostatni łyk herbaty. Pozostało jej tylko jedno wyjście. Włamanie się do gabinetu dyrektora.

* * *

Kamienny gargulec ustąpił bez przeszkód zaraz po podaniu hasła. Wszystko szło lepiej niż można, by się było tego spodziewać.

- Lumos – z różdżki wydobyło się nikłe światło. Powolne kroki przesuwały się w górę schodów. Jeszcze tylko dwa i będzie już w poczekalni przed gabinetem. Teraz już nic nie może pójść źle. Różdżka o mało nie upadła na podłogę, gdy kamienny strażnik na dole znów się odsunął. Ktoś jeszcze tu był. Światło zgasło po cichym – Nox.

- Owl oculos – dobiegło z podnóża schodów, po czym dało się również słyszeć. – Cave Iminicum - intruz pomału wspinał się na szczyt.

To był błąd. Peter od samego początku wiedział, że to się źle skończy, ale jak mógł odmówić? Syriusz i James kazali mu jedynie podrzucić małą paczkę z łajnobombami pod gabinet dyrektora i uciekać, podczas gdy oni wybawią Smarkarusa z jego dziury wprost w pułapkę. Wystarczyłoby wtedy, aby dorwał go Filch lub pani Norris i Snape musiałby się pożegnać z Hogwartem, ale nie! Ktoś musiał go zobaczyć, najpewniej któryś z nauczycieli. Było naprawdę źle.

Nagle olśniło go, gdy zobaczył niewysoką sofę stojącą pod ścianą. Chciał się pod nią wczołgać, ale niestety była za niska. Próbował się uspokoić. Wstrzymał oddech i zaczął się zmieniać.

Oczywiście nie udało mu się dokonać całkowitej przemiany. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w gryzoniowatym grymasie, a ciało gdzieniegdzie pokryło się szorstką szczeciną i nieco skarlało, ale to wystarczyło. Wczołgał się pod sofę i wyczekiwał.

W wejściu stanęła chuda, smukła postać. Rozejrzała się i ruszyła dalej w kierunku drzwi. Serce Petera zabiło mocniej. Jakiś inny uczeń włamał się do komnat dyrektora, ale kto to mógł być? Poruszał się po ciemku zupełnie jakby wszystko widział. Zatrzymał się tuż pod drzwiami poczym wycelował w nie różdżką i zaczął niezrozumiale szeptać. Peter ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Kto, mógł być na tyle głupi, żeby próbować włamać się do gabinetu? Poczekalnia to jedno, ale te drzwi były chronione zaklęciami Dumbledore'a, nie było szans, by jakiś dzieciak je otworzył. Nawet Huncwoci nie daliby rady.

Niespodziewanie coś kliknęło. Drzwi uchyliły się. Peter miał szczęście, że leżał na podłodze, jego szczęka nie miała przynajmniej długiej drogi w dół.

* * *

Elizabeth ostrożnie weszła do gabinetu. Dzięki urokowi sowich oczu nie musiała ryzykować z stworzeniem światła, które mogłoby obudzić śpiących w portretach byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Cave Inimicum ostrzegłoby ją, jeśli ktoś przeszedłby przez gargulca.

- Teraz tylko znaleźć proszek Fiuu i szybko do Hope – wymamrotała pod nosem. Tylko, gdzie ten stary kozioł mógł go trzymać?

Hohenheim zauważyła małą srebrną szkatułkę stojącą na kominku. Zbliżyła do niej kraniec różdżki.

- Secreta revelat.

Nic się nie stało. Dumbledore był stanowczo zbyt pewny siebie. Spróbowała podnieść wieko. Nie było nawet magicznie zamknięte. Tym lepiej dla niej. Wystarczyło tylko pojawić się w kominku pani Humbeck pobiec na cmentarz i wrócić.

Elizabeth podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała pusty duden, a po nim jęk. Hałas pochodził z poczekalni, ale to było nie możliwe. Nikt, nawet Dumbledore nie prześlizgnąłby się przez jej barierę niepostrzeżenie. Nie mówiąc, że spotkanie z nauczycielami i radą szkoły, na którym dzisiaj był nie powinno skończyć się przynajmniej jeszcze przez godzinę. Ktokolwiek tam był, musiał już być, gdy rzucała zaklęcie, nie było innego wyjścia. Znaczyło to, że ją widział, a, skoro nie zareagował to także nie powinien tu być. Odłożyła pudełko i ostrożnie z wyciągniętą różdżką przesunęła się w stronę drzwi.

- Wyłaź, zanim cię wykurzę. Liczę do trzech. Jeden…

- Hohenheim przestań, to ja – Elizabeth z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się jak, spod sofy wyłania się groteskowa ludzka postać.

- Ja znaczy kto?

- Nie wygłupiaj się to ja Pettigrew. Zapal światło to zobaczysz.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się dokładniej. Małe, wyłupiaste oczka, żółte zęby i trzy podbródki.

- Faktycznie… - nagle poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Dobra passa skończyła się. Ktoś przeszedł przez barierę. - Ce sont des conneries – przeklęła. - Chowaj się ktoś idzie.

Gryfon natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Ona zaś schowała się za kotarą przy schodach prowadzących do wyjścia. Będzie musiała poczekać na odpowiedni moment i gdy intruz wejdzie nieco dalej cicho się wycofać, to było jedyne rozwiązanie.

Światło rozbłysło z naściennych pochodni, gdy dyrektor pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Elizabeth przeklęła jeszcze raz w duchu, prawie zapomniała o odnowieniu zabezpieczeń na drzwiach. Machnęła różdżką i wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ze względu na późną godzinę nie odczuje zmiany w magicznej sygnaturze.

Przeszedł koło niej jakby nigdy nic, wyciągnął rękę ku klamce i nagle przystanął. Jego uwagę przykuł mały pakunek leżący pod ścianą. Podniósł go i obejrzał ze wszystkich stron. Po czym wypuścił z ust ciche „Hmmy…" i skierował się w kierunku sofy.

Elizabeth klęła we wszystkich znanych jej językach. Musiała coś zrobić, by go nie znalazł, inaczej wszystko stracone. Pozostało jej jedno. Kichnęła.

Po niecałej sekundzie stała oko w oko z białobrodym czarodziejem. Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

- Dobry wieczór profesorze.

* * *

Elizabeth nie miała już siły, by przeklinać. Wykorzystała chyba wszystkie obelgi w pięciu językach i stworzyła kilka własnych. Do ferii wielkanocnych miała trzy razy w tygodniu areszt z Filchem, innymi słowy dobrych kilka godzin sprzątania bez użycia czarów. Oczywiście były to najbardziej ohydne, odrażające i męczące prace jakie stary charłak mógł wymyśleć.

Dziewczyna przejrzała się w pucharze, który akurat polerowała. Wyglądała gorzej niż zwykle, ale czego się spodziewać. Była dwudziesta piętnaście w piątek, a ona od trzech godzin czyściła trofea w Izbie Pamięci. Tak samo jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Na szczęście to był już ostatni puchar, „Dla Tycjana Brownheda z Hufflepuffu za złapanie wszystkich zniczy w sezonie". Jak dla Lizi drogi Tycjan mógł smażyć się teraz w piekle.

Splunęła i zaczęła szybciej polerować. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że od tamtej wpadki czwórka gryfonów nie dawała jej spokoju. Uważali bowiem, że ich świętym obowiązkiem jest spłacenie długu wobec „ich cudownego Kwiatuszka, który padł ofiarą wstrętnych intryg, jeszcze wstrętniejszych ślizgonów, przez co trafił do niewłaściwego domu" za uratowanie jednego z huncwotów.

Po pierwsze ich zapewnienia spełzły na niczym, ponieważ pomimo jej usilnych próśb nie rzucili się z wieży astronomicznej. Po drugie Elizabeth przyznała się do, jak się później okazało podłożenia łajnobomb, nie z potrzeby serca. Prędzej zatańczyła by rumbę z Filchem w głównym holu niż pomogła temu dwulicowemu szczurowi. Nigdy go nie lubiła. Uważała go za fałszywego, obłudnego idiotę, który sprzedałby własną matkę za jednego knuta. Właśnie dlatego się przyznała. Pettigrew słyszał jak wspominała o proszku Fiuu i Hope. Wsypałby ją bez chwili namysłu, a ona nie mogła na to pozwolić. Wolała już czyścić te cholerne puchary.

Westchnęła, zebrała wiadro z mydlinami i mop. Jeszcze tylko damska łazienka piętro niżej i będzie mogła iść się wykąpać. Jeden Merlin wiedział jak tego potrzebowała.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się przed nią z impetem, zanim jeszcze zdołała ich dotknąć. Nie miała nastroju na przejmowanie się tym, że ktoś zobaczy jak czaruje bez różdżki. Miała zamiar posprzątać tą łazienkę w pięć minut i pójść wziąć długą kąpiel z bąbelkami. Postawiła wiadro na środku i podkasała rękawy. Już miała rzucić zaklęcie, kiedy usłyszała chlipanie dochodzące z jednej z kabin. O nie, co to, to nie! Nie obchodziło ją co za żałosna, nieszczęśliwa istotka wypłakuje tam morze łez z jakiegoś zapewne niezwykle ważnego powodu. Elizabeth Aurea Hohenheim miała zamiar wywlec ją stąd siłą i dokończyć sprzątanie.

Z rozmachem otworzyła kabinę z miną godną rozwścieczonego behemota. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy kabina okazała się pusta.

- Co do…?

Z muszli klozetowej wydobył się przeraźliwie żałosny skowyt. Elizabeth uklękła wpatrując się w podejrzany wychodek. Przez te sprzątanie musiała postradać rozum.

- Halo jest tam kto?

Niespodziewanie z latryny wyłoniła się głowa. Lizi miała tuż przed nosem grube, brązowe okulary. Duch dziewczynki wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund, po czym krzyknął jakby zobaczył samą śmierć i z powrotem zanurzył się w wychodku. Hohenheim uniosła jedną brew. Widziała już wiele dziwnych rzeczy, ale to było coś nowego.

- Przypuszczam, że stamtąd nie wyjdziesz? – odpowiedziała jej cisza. – Świetnie.

Wstała i rzuciła na kabinę mufiato, by zapobiec dalszym jękom. Wyszła podwijając rękawy.

- Wanno nadchodzę.

* * *

Reszta roku szkolnego upłynęła bez większych przygód. Z początkiem czerwca w szkole dało się odczuć napięcie związane z nadchodzącymi egzaminami, zwłaszcza wśród piątego i siódmego roku. Elizabeth każdą wolną chwilę spędzała teraz z Narcyzą w bibliotece pomagając jej przygotować się do Owutemów z historii magii. Przeważnie towarzyszył im Regulus, również chętnie korzystający z pomocy młodszej ślizgonki. Lizi nie protestowała, wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki Narcyzie miała dostęp do działu ksiąg zakazanych, który rzetelnie wertowała. Była to miła odmiana od odliczania dni do początku wakacji. W przyszłym roku będzie musiała wymyślić sposób, by mieć tu swobodny dostęp. Może jakiś czar niewidzialności?

Poprawiła torbę, która służyła jej jako poduszka i wróciła do wpatrywania się w niebo.

- Ten cumulus wygląda jak mój kociołek do eliksirów.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

- Nawet nie otworzyłeś powieki.

- Nie muszę. Ufam ci.

Elizabeth spojrzała na bruneta drzemiącego po jej lewej. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tych wszystkich zabójczych spojrzeniach, które otrzymywała od damskiej części uczniów. Jej znajomość z Blackami była jedną z największych tajemnic Hogwartu, przynajmniej przez pierwszych kilka tygodni szkoły. Teraz, gdy zrobiło się cieplej, kwiaty zakwitły, a młodzieńcze hormony zaczęły buzować jej kontakty z Regiem znów poszły pod lupę. Słyszała już różne wyjaśnienia dlaczego jeden z najprzystojniejszych chłopców w szkole, doskonały uczeń i przyszła gwiazda quidditcha spędza tyle czasu z takim zerem jak ona. Najbardziej podobało jej się te z szamanką z Amazonii, genitaliami nietoperza i znienawidzonym bratem z Gryffindoru pociągającym za sznurki.

- Kopę lat panno Hohenheim, Regulusie.

- Lucy?

Zaiste nieopodal niej stał dziedzic fortuny Malfoy'ów z swym zwykłym wrażeniem arogancji rozsnuwającej się wokół niego.

- Ile razy cię prosiłem byś mnie tak nie nazywała?

- Najwidoczniej za mało. Co tutaj robisz?

- Przypuszczam, że czeka aż napiszę ostatni egzamin – Narcyza podbiegła do nich rzucając się Lucjuszowi na szyję, całując go.

- Kuzynko błagam cię. Oszczędź mi tego miziania. Przez święta wystarczająco się na was napatrzyłem. Nie mogłem potem spać. Odrażające…

- Och, cicho bądź Reg. Niedługo sam zobaczysz jak to jest się zakochać. Może prędzej niż sądzisz – blondynka znacząco spojrzała na Lizi, na co Reg zaczerwienił się.

- Skoro skończyłaś nas zawstydzać to lepiej powiedz jak poszło. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętałaś wspomnieć o Morfeuszu Wspaniałym i jego buncie w trzeciej tyradzie troli.

Starsza slizgonka nie odpowiedziała jedynie zapiszczała podekscytowana i rzuciła się młodszej dziewczynie na szyję.

- Rozumiem, że pamiętałaś.

- Jesteś, najgenialniejszą, najmądrzejszą, najbystrzejszą i najbardziej rozgarniętą osobą jaką znam.

Regulus spojrzał się na dwunastolatkę z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie mogę tylko zrozumieć jak taki geniusz jak ona dostaje same „Zadowalające" z wszystkich przedmiotów.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, Reg? To stres, nagle wchodząc do klasy mam pustkę w głowie.

- Ta pewnie.

- Szczerze to wolę po prostu niezauważenie płynąc z prądem – Lizi zafalowała palcami imitując wodę.

Lucjusz przyglądał się, jak pozostała dwójka śmieje się bez cienia zmartwienia siedząc na trawie przed szkołą. Nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Ignorancja naprawdę była w jego oczach cenniejsza niż złoto. On nie mógł już sobie na nią pozwolić. Zazdrościł im. Machinalnie potarł lewę przedramię.

- Wszystko w porządku, Lucy? – Lizi przypatrywała się mu z niepokojem.

- Co? A tak, oczywiście. Czekaj prawie zapomniałem – wyjął z kieszeni dużą, elegancką złotą kopertę i podał jej ją.

Narcyza położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Normalnie wysyłamy je pocztą, ale zważywszy na wszystko zdecydowaliśmy się zaprosić cię osobiście.

Dziewczynka ostrożnie obróciła zaproszenie przypatrując się, jak odbija słońce. Uniosła brew.

- Pozłacana. Twój ojciec nie oszczędza.

- Nie co dzień rody takie jak Malfoy i Black łączą się przez małżeństwo. To oczywiste, że mój ojciec chce zapewnić nam to, co najlepsze. Jesteśmy Malfoyami to zobowiązuje.

- Dla kogo jest druga koperta?

Lucjusz pogładził się po kieszeni.

- Nic ci nie umknie co? To dla Snape'a, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

- Dla Severusa?

Narcyza roześmiała się.

- Lucjusz bardzo się nim zainteresował, zwłaszcza ostatnio. Jeszcze trochę i będę zazdrosna.

- Jest bardzo inteligentny i ma duży potencjał. Jestem pewien, że przypadłby ci do gustu panno Hohenheim.

Elizabeth rozmawiała z nim tylko dwa razy w ciągu ostatniego roku. Pierwszy raz w bibliotece. Wszystkie stoły były zajęte, więc zapytała się czy może się do niego przysiąść. Jedynie odchrząknął. Drugi raz w głównym holu warknął, żeby zeszła mu z drogi. W istocie, bardzo sympatyczne indywiduum.

- Niestety, muszę już iść. Wręczę to tylko Snape'owi i wracam do ministerstwa.

- Pewnie jest w pokoju wspólnym. Chodź.

Lucjusz pożegnał się czule z narzeczoną i ruszył za Elizabeth z największym arystokratycznym patosem jaki mógł z siebie wykrzesać biegnąc za rudą dwunastolatką.

* * *

Ich kroki rozbrzmiewały echem po opustoszałych korytarzach rozciągających się pod zamkiem. Wszędzie było pusto, ani jednej żywej duszy, wyłącznie zimny szorstki kamień.

- Boli?

Lucjusz popatrzył zdezorientowany na dziewczynkę idącą u jego boku.

- Słucham?

- Mroczny znak. I nie rób takiej miny. Masz na sobie długie ciemne szaty, pomimo że na zewnątrz jest powyżej trzydziestu stopni. Cały czas pocierasz lewę przedramię, a twój ojciec niemal otwarcie popiera Voldemorta. To – wskazała na jego rękę – oczywiste.

- Boli jak diabli – przyznał po chwili. – Ale i tak jest już lepiej niż na początku.

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz w co się pakujesz i że nie robisz tego tylko po, to by zadowolić ojca.

Nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Rodzina jest dla każdego Malfoya najważniejsza.

- Tak, a ty jesteś jej częścią. Szkoda tylko, że Abraxas zdaje się o tym nie pamiętać.

- Czarny Pan przywróci nam chwałę, która się nam należy. Szlamy poznają w końcu swoje miejsce, a zdrajców krwi spotka należyta kara. On ofiarowuje nam moc, by wrócić świat na odpowiedni tor, tak jak było za czasów mych dziadów. Mam zamiar skorzystać z tej szansy.

Elizabeth wciągnęła go do pustej klasy upewniwszy się wcześniej czy nikt ich nie widzi. Założyła kilka zaklęć ochronnych na drzwi i zwróciła się to Lucjusza.

- Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że on podzieli się z wami mocą? Mi nie wydaje się być nazbyt szczodrym kolesiem. Zrobi z was niewolników. Zmusi do strasznych rzeczy. Staniecie się jego marionetkami, jego własnością.

- Nie jestem tchórzem! – ryknął. – Wiem jakie mam obowiązki wobec rodziny.

- Nie mówię, że nim jesteś. Po prostu nie wiesz, na co się piszesz. Czy sądzisz, że właśnie tego chce Narcyza?

Jego oddech był szybki i nierówny. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Czemu ona zawsze musi mówić tym swoim melodyjnym, spokojnym tonem? Jakby wszystko było takie proste. Jakby miał jakikolwiek wybór.

- Teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. To droga bez powrotu – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w swój przegub, gdzie widniał ohydny znak czaszki i węża. – Do zobaczeniu na ślubie panno Hohenheim. Miłych wakacji.

Wyszedł. Została sama.

* * *

Jedynie kilka cirrusów zasnuwało niebo w piękne sierpniowe popołudnie. Ciemno brązowe, niemal czarne oczy przyglądały się im przez okno. Poniżej, w na pozór chaotyczny sposób, krążyło morze ludzi ubranych w kolorowe i eleganckie stroje. Każdy z nich zdawał się wręcz krzyczeć „patrzcie jaki jestem drogi". Goście byli w nieustannym ruchu, przemieszczali się od jednej grupki do drugiej nie pozostając w żadnej dłużej niż piętnaście minut. To był ich żywioł. Taktyczne przemieszczanie się, przegrupowywanie sił, osaczanie wroga czy sztuka kamuflażu własnych emocji wtłaczana każdemu dziedzicowi czystej krwi wraz z mlekiem matki. Byli tu przedstawiciele wszystkich najznamienitszych czarodziejskich rodów w Europie. W końcu na najważniejszym wydarzeniu roku nie mogło zabraknąć nikogo, kto coś znaczy.

- Jak wyglądam?

- Niesamowicie. Wszyscy mężczyźni będą chcieli być na twoim miejscu, a kobiety być z tobą. Cizi będzie musiała odganiać je miotłą – Lizi odpowiedziała nie odrywając nawet wzroku od widoku za oknem.

- Czy mogłabyś najpierw spojrzeć na mnie, zanim odpowiesz?

Dziewczynka popatrzyła.

- Sprostowanie, wszyscy mężczyźni będą chcieli być z tobą.

Lucjusz westchnął, odwrócił się do lustra próbując poprawić kołnierzyk.

- Gdzie jest Lestrange? Drużba nie powinien ci czasem pomagać?

- Musiał – zawahał się przez moment. – Załatwić inne sprawy. A propos, czemu nie jesteś z Narcyzą, jesteś przecież druhną?

Elizabeth parsknęła.

- Może dlatego, że twoja przyszła szwagierka jest niezrównoważoną psychicznie zołzą? Ostatni raz, kiedy byłam z Bellatrix w jednym pokoju myślałam, że potraktuje mnie Cruciatusem. Nie chcesz, chyba żeby na twoim ślubie druhny zaczęły rzucać na siebie klątwy?

- Będę wdzięczny, jeśli do tego nie dojdzie. Po prostu daruj sobie komentarze na temat szlam i Czarnego Pana. I tak Bella i mój ojciec uważają cię już niemal za zdrajcę krwi.

Elizabeth pomogła mu zapiąć srebrną kamizelkę.

- Może dla tego, że wedle waszych standardów nim jestem? – Lucjusz chciał zaprotestować, ale uciszyła go mocnym szarpnięciem za poły kasaka. – Moje pochodzenie jest mocno podejrzane, zwarzywszy, że mój ojciec był w najlepszym wypadku półkrwi. Nie widzę też różnicy w czystości krwi, nie mam nic przeciwko mugolom ani mugolakom. Jestem, więc zdrajcą, a zaprzeczanie temu jest czystą hipokryzją. A ty chyba nie chcesz być hipokrytą, prawda Lucy?

Młody mężczyzna roześmiał się kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Lepiej doprowadźmy cię do porządku, bo spóźnisz się na swój własny ślub.

* * *

Rozległ się grzmot. Ze wschodu wiatr przyganiał ciężkie burzowe chmury niechybnie zapowiadające deszcz. Przyjęcie weselne przeniesiono do wnętrza posiadłości, w końcu żadna z dam nie zaryzykowałaby zmoczenia swej pięknej sukni.

Elizabeth usiadła na kamiennej ławce w jednym z bocznych ogrodów przyglądając się nadchodzącej burzy. Wiatr niósł jej aromat, rześki i przeszywający zarazem. Dziewczynka odetchnęła głęboko. Uwielbiała zapach powietrza tuż przed burzą. Ciszę przed grzmotem, półmrok przeszyty błyskawicą.

- Kojące, nieprawdaż?

Elizabeth odwróciła się gwałtownie. W cieniu zagajnika rosnącego pod domem stała wysoka postać. Mężczyzna, sądząc po głosie. W jego obecności było coś niepokojącego. Od dnia, w którym kupiła swą różdżkę nikt nie zdołał zbliżyć się do niej tak blisko bez jej wiedzy.

- Jednocześnie piękna, fascynująca i groźna – mężczyzna powoli wychodził z cienia, spoglądając jedynie na horyzont. – Zupełnie jak magia, może dać ci życie lub doprowadzić do zguby.

Dziewczynka nie widziała go nigdy przedtem. Jego twarz, mimo że niezwykle przystojna, była zimna, a oczy niepokojąco mroczne. Lizi nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku, zapadła się w nich. Z transu wyrwał ją jego głos, gładki niczym jedwab.

- Kiedy byłem dzieckiem wychodziłem na dwór w czasie burzy i łapałem w usta krople deszczu, chcąc je uratować przed upadkiem na ziemię. Mizerne nadzieje naiwnego dziecka. Dość jednak nostalgicznych wspomnień, porozmawiajmy o czymś weselszym – usiadł koło niej na ławce. Elizabeth przyglądała się, jak zahipnotyzowana jak obraca różdżkę między palcami. – Wspaniały ślub, nie uważasz? Lucjusz to szczęściarz, Narcyza jest olśniewająca.

- Jest pan przyjacielem Abraxasa?

- Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Mieszkaliśmy nawet w tym samym dormitorium – zauważył jak przygląda się jego przedramionom. Niby niechcący podciągnął rękawy ukazując czystą bladą skórę.

Mina Elizabeth nie zmieniła się, ale tryby w jej głowie pracowały pełną parą. Jegomość nie był śmierciożercę, spojrzała się za niego w najbliższą szybę. Widać w niej było jego odbicie zatem wampiryzm też odpadał, ale coś było z nim zdecydowanie nie tak. Nie czuła w jego obecności bezpośredniego zagrożenia, raczej niepokój. Tak jakby siedziała koło oswojonego smoka.

- Nie musisz się tak mi przyglądać. Nie jestem śmierciożercą.

- Co nie znaczy, że nie popiera pan Voldemorta.

- Odważna jesteś moja mała. Wielu dorosłych nie ma odwagi wypowiedzieć nawet jego imienia.

- Strach przed imieniem zwiększa jedynie strach przed tym, kto je nosi. To irracjonalne.

Wąskie usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Powinnaś na przyszłość uważać na to, co przy kim mówisz. Co byś zrobiła, gdybym okazał się być samym Czarnym Panem?

- Poważnie bym się zastanowiła czy nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż siedzieć i rozmawiać z dwunastoletnią dziewczynką. Na przykład podbijać świat. Potem bym cię poprosiła abyś zostawił Lucjusza w spokoju, a skończyłoby się pewnie na tym, że naplułabym ci w twarz.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej wracając wzrokiem na horyzont.

- Zatem stoisz po stronie światła. Powiem ci coś, świecę zapala się nie po, to by rozproszyć mrok, lecz żeby obudzić cienie.

- Obawiam się, że mój dyrektor by się z panem nie zgodził. To tak, jak pisał Tołstoj. On chyba nigdy nie zastanawiał się, na co, by się zdało dobro, gdyby nie istniało zło i jakby wyglądała ziemia, gdyby z niej zniknęły cienie? Przecież cienie rzucają przedmioty i ludzie. A może chce złupić całą kulę ziemską, usuwając z jej powierzchni wszystkie drzewa i wszystko, co żyje, ponieważ ma taką fantazję, żeby się napawać niezmąconą światłością? Dumbledore jest głupcem.

- Nie zaprzeczę – mężczyzna ujął ją za podbródek i obrócił w swoją stronę, w skupieniu studiując jej twarz. Elizabeth przełknęła ślinę. Czy wydawało jej się czy jego oczy stały się nagle czerwone? Drugą ręką delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z czoła. Zaczął padać deszcz.

* * *

- Narcyzo nie wiesz, gdzie jest Lizi? Od ponad godziny nie mogę jej znaleźć.

- Reg czyżbyś już zaczął za nią tęsknić? – Lucjusz uwielbiał denerwować najmłodszego z Blacków, a wytykanie jego zażyłości z bystrą ślizgonką zawsze sprawiało, że się rumienił. Dokładnie tak jak teraz. Gdy się jednak nad tym zastanowić dzisiejszy pan młody nie widział jej od zakończenia ceremonii.

Narcyza objęła kuzyna.

- Zdaje się, że mówiła coś o białym ogrodzie we wschodnim skrzydle.

Lucjusz wyprostował się. Miał nadzieję, że źle usłyszał. Bez słowa oddalił się. Bellatrix podążyła tuż za nim. Gdy minęli część domostwa, w której znajdowali się goście zaczęli biec. Zerwał się wiatr, na ziemię spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Malfoy nigdy wcześniej nie żałował, że posiadłość jest tak rozległa. Bella wyprzedziła go. Z impetem godnym wściekłej furii wypadła przez drzwi do ogrodu.

- PANIE! – krzyknęła.

Mężczyzna leniwie opuścił palec, który podtrzymywał podbródek dziewczynki i popchnął ją w ich stronę.

- Ach, Bella, Lucjusz w samą porę. Zaopiekujcie się panną Hohenheim. Zabierzcie ją stąd, nim się przeziębi.

- Ale panie! – brunetka chciała zaprotestować. Została jednak uciszona ostrym spojrzeniem. Lucjusz ukląkł przed Lizi i wziął ją w ramiona. Pośpiesznie zabrał ją do domu. Bellatrix jeszcze raz błagalnie spojrzała w stronę ogrodu, zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Mężczyzna stał zaś w bez ruchu w potokach deszczu wpatrując się w niebo. Rozbłysła błyskawica. Gdy minęła ogród był pusty.

* * *

Lizi siedziała w ogromnym szesnastowiecznym fotelu w gabinecie Lucjusza otulona w jedwabny szlafrok. Popijała gorące kakao wpatrując się w ogień tańczący w kominku. Z za drzwi dobiegały wzburzone głosy dorosłych. Ona jednak cały czas widziała jedynie jego oczy. Czarne i bezdenne, w których otchłani palił się nikły czerwony płomień próbujący wydrzeć się na powierzchnię. Przełknęła słodką ciecz. Jeśli to był ten kogo podejrzewała, to miała poważne kłopoty.

- Mamo, tato w co ja się znowu wpakowałam?


	6. Sen, czy jawa?

Zamek, z całym jego życiem i witalnością w trakcie przychylnego panowania słońca, był zupełnie innym miejscem niż podczas rezydencji ciemności, w niekończących się godzinach po północy, w godzinach, gdy nawet gwiazdy nie odważają się mrugać. Podobnie jak kruche stworzenia w jego murach, które śpią i śnią. Nigdy nie wpływał na ich marzenia, bo miał swoje własne, nieprzeznaczone dla ludzkich oczu, ale można było poczuć dowody ich bytności wszędzie dookoła. Zarówno pod stopami jak i ponad głowami. Ściany były nimi przesiąknięte. Mówiło się, że jeśli słuchało się na tyle uważnie, na tyle dokładnie, można było usłyszeć jak zamek oddycha.

Gabinet dyrektora był jednym z najcichszych miejsc w zamku, miejscem trwożliwego milczenia, miejscem odległym od codziennej ludzkiej egzystencji. Nie było tu szelestu pościeli, równych oddechów ani szemrania zaspanych umysłów. Nie było tupotu nóg, nie było rozmów i śmiechu. Nic. Wiatr dmący w okna, ulotne krople zbierającej się rosy z nocnej mgły. Delikatne falowanie zasłon. To była kompletna i zupełna cisza pustego pokoju.

Ale teraz był tam dźwięk, całkiem absurdalny dźwięk, jak dla tego miejsca. Było to krótkie, ostre, rytmiczne klikanie rozbrzmiewające w całym pomieszczeniu, przenikające do wszystkich zakątków. Był to przeraźliwy, samotny dźwięk, jak wysuszone kości kurczaka rzucone w ogień. A, jednak mroczna postać siedząca przy oknie znalazła go całkiem kojącym, dla swych starczych uszu.

* * *

Przyjdą dziś do niej, prawda? Minęło dużo czasu od ostatniego razu. Udało jej się ich unikać, ale nie dzisiaj. Będzie leżeć w swym ogromnym łóżku, czytając „Wilkołaki, fakty i mity" i odtwarzać wszystko po raz setny. Doskonale o tym wiedziała. Te bezlitosne wspomnienia, mamiące ją od tylu lat. Będą tak rzeczywiste, że będzie mogła je dotknąć, zasmakować na swym języku niczym szwajcarską czekoladę. I będzie przeklinać się po raz setny, że nie ukradła zmieniacza czasu od pracownika ministerstwa, gdy miała po temu okazję na początku wakacji, będąc wraz z dziadkiem na najniższym piętrze ministerstwa, by cofnąć tą przeklętą noc.

Powtarzała sobie, że to absurd. Że nie było nic, co mogłaby zrobić. A nawet, gdyby mogła, nie było gwarancji, że zmieniłaby teraźniejszość na lepsze.

Ale wiedziała, że wmawia to sobie w tej chwili, skąpana w świetle racjonalizmu i logiki, lecz dziś w nocy, gdy zapadnie ciemność, gdy przyłoży głowę do poduszki, racjonalizm straci swoją moc na rzecz mroku rodzącego złudne nadzieje. Odetchnie głęboko próbując uspokoić swe myśli, a gdy zamknie oczy będzie marzyć, by zmienić to, co było, by zobaczyć, gdzie popełniła błąd i naprawić go. Będzie marzyć, by ją uratować, by zwrócić sobie to, co straciła. A, gdy po godzinach bojów z Morfeuszem wpadnie w jego ramiona, będzie śnić o wszystkim, co tak rozpaczliwie pragnie zapomnieć.

* * *

Cichy tupot rozległ się po dębowej podłodze. Dziewczynka niemająca więcej niż pięć lat podbiegła do okna wychylając się ostrożnie zza zasłony, by zobaczyć, kto tak gwałtownie puka do drzwi. Na progu stała trójka dzieci, najstarszy chłopiec mógł mieć najwyżej dwanaście lat. Pukanie powtórzyło się.

- Na litość boską pali się czy co? – rudowłosa kobieta otworzyła z impetem drzwi. – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

- Dzień dobry pani Hohenheim – Nadia ściągnęła usta w niepokojącym grymasie.

- Z całą stanowczością oświadczam ci Simonie Land, że nie chce nic od was nabyć. Nie mam też nic, co by mi zbywało, a już na pewno nie posiadam nadmiaru pieniędzy, jeśli zaś przysłał was któryś z moich wierzycieli, to lepiej się oddalcie. I to niezwłocznie.

Chłopiec przełknął ślinę starając się wykrzesać z siebie jak najszczerszy uśmiech.

- Nic z tych rzeczy, zapewniam. Po prostu mój dziadek udaje się nad morze po zapas ryb. Ja i kilka innych dzieciaków jedziemy z nim i zastanawialiśmy się czy Lizi nie chciałaby pojechać z nami?

Dziewczynka schowana za kotarą nie mogła uwierzyć. Oni naprawdę chcieli się z nią bawić. I to nad morzem. Lizi jeszcze nigdy nie widziała morza. Ciotka zawsze jej powtarzała, że nie ma całego dnia by marnować go na oglądanie wielkiej wody. Teraz w końcu będzie mogła je zobaczyć, będzie budować zamki z piasku i uciekać na bosaka przed nadpływającymi falami. Najważniejsze jednak, że w końcu będzie mieć okazję by się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi dziećmi, które jak dotąd zawsze jej unikały. Będą grać w berka, śpiewać i opowiadać dowcipy. Tak, na pewno uda jej się zaprzyjaźnić przynajmniej z jednym.

Już chciała krzyknąć, że się zgadza, gdy usłyszała stanowcze „nie" i trzaśnięcie drzwi. Nadia minęła ją nie zaszczyciwszy jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

- Wracaj do książek. I to bez dyskusji – dodała widząc jak pięciolatka otwiera usta.

Elizabeth w ciszy wróciła do swego pokoju, nie mogła zrobić nic innego. Atak furii nie miał sensu, gdyż Nadia należała do osób, które na dzikie krzyki i wymachiwanie kończynami reagują nie uległością, a wyjściem z domu i powrotem następnego dnia w dosyć kiepskim pijackim humorze. Absolutnie niepożądany skutek.

Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ostrożnie wspięła się na łóżko. Ujęła swego niebieskiego królika i zaczęła bawić się jego uszami. Robiła tak zawsze, gdy miała to dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie. Lizi czuła je dość rzadko, ale, gdy rozpoczęło się tym swoim tępym kuciem, szybko przekształcało się w palący płomień wypełniający ją od środka. Miała, wtedy ochotę krzyczeć, tupać, niszczyć. Dokładnie tak jak teraz. Czemu ciotka nie rozumiała, może po prostu nie chciała zrozumieć? Nadia opiekowała się nią, odkąd tylko sięgała pamięcią. Mimo to na każdym kroku dawała jasno do zrozumienia, co myśli o swojej wychowanicy. Lizi od zawsze wiedziała, że ciotka jej nienawidzi. Wiedziałaby nawet, gdyby nie słyszała tego wyznania przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Nadia obwiniała ją za śmierć swej siostry, która odeszła z tego padołu zaraz po tym jak wydała Lizi na świat. O ojcu dziewczynki nigdy nic nie mówiła.

Blade wątłe rączki zacisnęły się mocniej wokół maskotki. To była jej jedyna prawdziwa zabawka. Stary, zniszczony królik był jedynym dostępnym źródłem pocieszenia. Nie uważała go jednak za swego przyjaciela, nie nadała mu nawet imienia. Dobrze wiedziała, że to zwykła rzecz, taka jak poduszka, czy krzesło. Jednak, gdy się do niego przytulała nieprzyjemne myśli odchodziły w niebyt, zastąpione przyjemnym ciepłem. To były jedyne chwile, kiedy dziewczynka czuła się na swoim miejscu, kiedy czuła się chciana.

Potrząsnęła głową. Miała tego dosyć. Zarzuciła na plecy kapotę. Wsadziła do kieszeni królika i czekoladę, którą dostała od pana Cranwell'a na gwiazdkę, a która do tej pory była skrzętnie ukryta na dnie szafy. Zawiązała wokół szyi stanowczo za długi szalik i po cichu wymknęła się z domu.

Lizi czuła się nieswojo. Jeszcze nigdy nie była wśród tylu dzieci. Nie licząc jej, na wozie siedziało jeszcze dziewięcioro dzieci, trzy dziewczynki i sześciu chłopców. Tylko bliźniacy Fish'ów byli od nie młodsi, dwie dziewczynki były zaś w jej wieku. Elizabeth nie wiedziała, co ma mówić, więc głównie słuchała. Pozostałym zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, gdyż nawet nie próbowali do niej zagadać. Zmieniło się to, gdy Lizi poczuła pustkę w brzuchu i wyjęła z kieszeni czekoladę. W tym momencie stała się centrum zainteresowania. Lindsay Barrett pochwaliła nawet jej maskotkę mówiąc, że jest słodka, po czym zapytała się czy może ją na chwilę pożyczyć. Lizi zgodziła się, czuła się dziwnie, gdy królik opuścił jej ręce, ale czego w końcu się nie robi by zdobyć przyjaciela. Nawet Owen i Simon byli dla niej mili, pomimo że zawsze to oni najbardziej jej dokuczali. W chwili, gdy pan Land zatrzymał wóz na wyznaczonym skrzyżowaniu, na którym miał się spotkać z znajomym rybakiem, cała dziesiątka rozbawiła się do tego stopnia, że nawet niedosłyszący i niedowidzący staruszek zmuszony był ich uspokajać przynajmniej, co pięć minut.

Do odjazdu zostało im jeszcze pół godziny, gdy Owen wraz z trójką innych dzieci zaprowadził ją w dół klifów na plażę. Lizi zaniemówiła. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego. Morze było po prostu niebywałe. Dziewczynka nie mogła się napatrzeć na jego ogrom, nie było jej to z resztą dane gdyż pozostała czwórka zaproponowała zabawę w ciuciubabkę. Lizi jeszcze nigdy nie grała w ciuciubabkę, z resztą w nic wcześniej nie grała. Nie licząc szachów i pokera z panem Cranwell'em. W końcu ciężko grać w ciuciubabkę, czy berka z samym sobą.

Lindsay zawiązała jej oczy chustką i zakręciła. Lizi nic nie widziała, słyszała jedynie śmiechy i oddalające się kroki. Co dziwne wszystkie dobiegały z tego samego kierunku i robiły się coraz cichsze. Lizi nie znała się zbyt dobrze na tej zabawie, ale wydawało jej się, że mieli oni biegać w koło niej i krzyczeć czy jest zimno czy ciepło w zależności jak blisko udało jej się do nich zbliżyć. Zdjęła opaskę i rozejrzała się. Zobaczyła, że jest zupełnie sama. Zażartowali z niej sobie i uciekli z powrotem do wozu. Przynajmniej tak wskazywały ślady.

Gdy dotarła do podnóża klifów reszta dzieci stała na górze przyglądając się jej.

- Dlaczego to zrobiliście?! – krzyknęła próbując złapać oddech po intensywnym biegu.

Owen wychylił się z nad krawędzi, po czym roześmiał się.

- A niby, dlaczego nie? Naprawdę sądziłaś, że ktoś chciałby się zadawać z takim dziwadłem jak ty? – Lizi nie odpowiedziała, w jej krtani zacisnął się gorzki supeł niedowierzania. – Nie dość, że jesteś sierotą to jeszcze wyglądasz jak trup. Nic dziwnego, że twoja matka nie żyje, pewnie umarła ze wstydu od razu, gdy cię zobaczyła. Mój tata mówi, że twój ojciec nie mógł tego znieść i przez ciebie rzucił się z rozpaczy do morza ze skały. Widzisz nawet twoi rodzice woleli zdechnąć niż zostać z tobą, a pytasz się jeszcze, czemu my nie chcemy się z tobą kolegować?

- Co, ale… - udało jej się z siebie wydusić, ale było to stanowczo zbyt cicho by usłyszał ktoś komu nie mówiła prosto do ucha. Usta, zeschnięte od morskiego powietrza drgały jej w niekontrolowanych spazmach.

- Patrzcie zaraz się rozpłacze, biedactwo! – Lindsay śmiała się najgłośniej ze wszystkich. – Myślałaś, że polubimy cię, bo dałaś nam po kawałku czekolady i jakąś wyleniałą, zapchloną szmatę. Pokaże ci, co o tobie myślę.

Elizabeth nie pomyślała ani o jednej rzeczy, gdy przyglądała się, jak dziewczynka, którą miała od kilku godzin za swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę odrywa głowę królikowi i zrzuca ją na plażę, po czym pokazuje jej język. Jedynie pięści zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż odpłynęła z nich krew świadczyły o jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi na bodźce. Stała skamieniła nawet po tym jak została sama. Na wpółświadoma wsłuchiwała się w fale rozbijające się o skały, była zbyt wyczerpana psychicznie, by choćby starać się, żeby zaczęło jej zależeć. Od początku wiedziała, że tak to się skończy, ale przynajmniej raz chciała uwierzyć, choć raz chciała spróbować. Dorośli czy dzieci, zawsze to samo. Zawsze była zbyt późno, była zbyt smutna, zbyt dziwna, za mała, za słaba, inna. Co ona sobie wyobrażała? Proste, nieszkodliwe słowa odpowiednio ze sobą splecione tworzyły klatkę, z której nie umiała uciec.

I po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiała się czy w ogóle chciała, a nawet, jeśli tak, to czy powinna.

Słońce dawno już zaszło, gdy dotarła do wioski. Kilka godzin wcześniej, po tym jak w końcu ocknęła się z otępienia i znalazła części swojej maskotki, była zmuszona wracać do Hope pieszo. Gdy wdrapała się na skarpę, wozu nie było już nawet widać na horyzoncie.

Nie miała nastroju, by użalać się nad sobą, niezależnie jak bardzo było to uzasadnione. Wyczerpana i przerażona, a jeszcze to nieprzyjemne uczucie, mimo że bezsensowne uspokajało ją. Wypełniło puste miejsce pozostawione przez samotność i tak długo, jak trwało w jej niedostępnym, wysoce bronionym sercu nie czuła się tak zagubiona. Było to lepsze od nieczucia niczego i dawało jej więcej siły niż puste ideały.

Gdy weszła do domu przywitał ją zapach gorzały. Modliła się, by udało jej się niezauważenie wślizgnąć do pokoju i cicho zamknąć na klucz. Odetchnęła z ulgą otwarłszy drzwi do swego pokoju. Udało jej się.

- Proszę, proszę, kogo tu nam przywiało?

Lizi zamknęła z niedowierzaniem oczy. To sen, to musiał być sen. Była zbyt zmęczona i zasnęła w drodze powrotnej gdzieś na wrzosowisku. To musiał być sen. Spracowane chude palce zacisnęły się na jej przegubie. Z impetem wylądowała na łóżku.

- I co opłaciła ci się twoja mała eskapada? Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?– Nadia nie krzyczała, robiła coś znacznie gorszego. Syczała. Wypluwała słowa z nienawiścią tak jak kobra pluje jadem. – Zero posłuszeństwa, czy wdzięczności? Miałam wspaniałe życie, pracę, przyjaciół, narzeczonego a teraz, co? Muszę siedzieć w tej dziurze, w śród robactwa gorszego niż same szlamy i to, przez co? Przez ciebie! Najgorsze jest to, że pod tymi ciemnymi kudłami wyglądasz jak ona. Ta sama twarz, ten sam mały zadarty nosek. Tylko oczy, masz jego oczy, jego spojrzenie.

Dziewczynka przełknęła ślinę. Musiała, by powstrzymać się od wymiotów. Ciotka bełkotała w pijackim amoku. Po raz pierwszy jednak zdarzyło jej się mówić o ojcu. Zmusiła usta do poruszania. Możliwe, że to była jedyna szansa.

- Czy on się zabił? – była pewna, że jeszcze nigdy nie brzmiała tak bezsilnie.

Nadia słysząc jej pytanie wybuchła histeryczny śmiechem.

- Zabił? Nie, sam się nie zabił. Nie mógł tego zrobić, choć tak bardzo chciał. Jak bardzo chciał! To przez niego zniknął, przez Czarnego Pana, a wszystko przez ciebie. Przez te twoje wielkie, diabelskie gały!

* * *

Elizabeth zerwała się ze snu cała mokra. Płuca bolały ją przy każdym oddechu. To był tylko sen. Nie, to było coś gorszego, wspomnienie. Dobrze pamiętała ten dzień. Często o nim śniła, uwięziona w szponach duchów przeszłości, kiedy zapadał zmrok i nadchodziły koszmary. Pięciolatka skulona w kącie, wzdrygająca się przy każdym krzyku i ciosie. Ale nie płakała, nie potrafiła, choć niczego, wtedy bardziej nie chciała. A, kiedy ciotka zmęczyła się i wytoczyła z pokoju w poszukiwaniu większej ilości rumu, przycisnęła do piersi z całych sił swego królika. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, zanim przestała dygotać, zasnęła. Dopiero następnego ranka spostrzegła, że głowa królika znowu była złączona z tułowiem. Nie było jednak widać ani jednego szwu.

Zrezygnowana zsunęła się z łóżka. Wiedziała, że nie zazna więcej snu tej nocy. Złoty zegar z orłem wskazywał za piętnaście trzecią. Niedbale rzuciła do szkolnego kufra niedoczytaną książkę. Koło niej leżała stara fotografia przedstawiająca kilka osób, która ponad wszelką wątpliwość obrała sobie za życiowy cel przedrzeźnianie dziewczynki. Elizabeth nie miała nastroju by się nad nią zastanawiać. Rzuciła jej jedno ostatnie rozdrażnione spojrzenie i z hukiem zatrzasnęła wieko. Za kilka godzin będzie już na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte starając się za wszelką cenę wtopić w tłum i nikogo przy tym nie przekląć.

- Następny bezsensowny rok – wymamrotała pod nosem.

Od ślubu Malfoy'ów miała naprawdę podły humor. Co noc prześladowały ją wspomnienia, o których najchętniej wolałaby zapomnieć. I jeszcze ta sprawa z Antoniuszem. Elizabeth postanowiła w końcu dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swych rodzicach. Myślała, że może to pomoże jej pozbyć się koszmarów. Tak, więc przez ostatnie kilka tygodni przeszukiwała cały dom wykorzystując każdy, zarówno magiczny jak i mugolski sposób. Niestety, bezowocnie. Zirytowana zdecydowała skończyć z tą farsą i bezpośrednio skonfrontować się z dziadkiem. Od tego dnia w posiadłości Hohenheim'ów panowała zimna wojna. Po trzech dniach czarodziej wyjechał bez słowa zostawiając jedynie krótką wiadomość informującą, że wróci dzień przed jej odjazdem do Hogwartu. Co powinno nastąpić wczoraj.

Zrezygnowana wciągnęła buty i sweter. Nocne spacery zawsze pomagały jej poukładać myśli. Bez problemu przemknęła się za bramę. Cicho ruszyła wzdłuż starej brukowanej ulicy. Powietrze było wyjątkowo zimne i nawet w swym grubym swetrze Lizi musiała pocierać zmarznięte ramiona, by rozgrzać się nieco.

Patrząc na płytę niemal pełnego księżyca poczuła jak wraz z jego srebrnymi promieniami opływa ją także spokój. Noc była wyjątkowo ciemna nawet pomimo gwiazd i ulicznych latarni. Przeszywająca bryza niosąca z sobą lekki różany aromat sprawiła, że otuliła się jeszcze mocniej. Na brodę Merlina było jeszcze gorzej niż w zimę. Dziewczynka zaklęła, nienawidziła angielskiej pogody. Czuła jak wyskakuje jej gęsia skórka a włosy unoszą się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Wiatr zgęstniał tak, że Lizi mogła niemal ujrzeć jego barwy. Dopiero, wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że mgła sącząca się z pobliskich uliczek otoczyła ją pochłaniając wszystko wokół.

Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak.

Nagle usłyszała świszczący odgłos, jakby ktoś starał się odzywać mimo zablokowanej tchawicy. Intensywny chłód ogarnął jej ciało, czuła jak oddech zatrzymał się w jej własnej piersi odmawiając wyjścia na zewnątrz. Zimno przedostało się w głąb jej skóry i przeszyło do samego serca. Próbując znaleźć racjonalne wyjaśnienie, Lizi spojrzał w niebo, zobaczyła w oddali kilkanaście zakapturzonych istot, lecących w jej kierunku. Próbowała kontrolować swój stanowczo za szybki oddech. Nie trzeba było jej mówić, że te stworzenia określano mianem dementorów. Jednak, co tutaj robili, tego nie wiedziała. Mgła stawała się coraz gęstsza wraz z zbliżaniem się ich. Dziewczynka nie potrafiła zobaczyć nic, co było dalej niż stopę od niej. Sprawa nie przedstawiała się za dobrze. Nie mogła sobie darować, że pozwoliła na, to by pozbawili ją niemal całkowitej wiedzy o otoczeniu. Wtedy, niczym mroźny bicz, poczuła zimne ukłucie w prawym ramieniu. Natychmiast odwróciła się, ale nie widziała nic poza szarymi obłokami. Zaczęła popadać w panikę. Żałowała, że w ogóle wyszła z domu. Zmrużyła oczy. W głębi mgły zobaczyła jak coś się porusza, a raczej płynie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

- Nie, błagam wszystko tylko nie dementorzy – wyszeptała.

Spodziewając się, że otoczą ją, wyciągnęła różdżkę już dawno i kierowała nią teraz we wszystkie strony. Wiedziała, czym byli dementorzy. Ciemne istoty, żywiące się szczęściem i radością swych ofiar. Ale nie miała absolutnie bladego pojęcia jak uchronić się przed nimi.

- No dalej Lerek, czy, chociaż raz nie możesz się na coś przydać? – wysyczała.

Kontem oka zauważyła jak czarna, zakapturzona postać mignęła przed nią i natychmiast schowała się z powrotem we mgle. Lizi poczuła ostry cios zimna prosto w serce. Uczucie ustało jak tylko mgła z powrotem zasnuła dementora, ale ból nadal utrzymywał się. Wciągając powietrze, Hohenheim chwyciła się za piersi, próbowała pomału brać wdech i wydech. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła coraz silniejsze duszności, a jej wizja rozmywała się. Wiedziała, że niedługo straci przytomność. Zmusiła się, by stanąć prosto. Może nie wiedziała, jak z nimi walczyć, ale wiedziała, jak utrzymać ich z daleka. Wyciągnęła rękę i skoncentrowała w niej energię.

- Płoń – wyszeptała, a z jej palców wystrzelił strumień ognia. Urósł i rozprzestrzenił się rozpraszając mgłę i ujawniając pięciu dementorów otaczających ją. Jeden z nich odwrócił w jej kierunku głowę, jakby poczuł, że rzucono mu wyzwanie. Powoli i nadzwyczaj głośno zaciągnął się, jak gdyby próbował wyssać z otoczenia coś więcej niż powietrze.

Unosząc rękę przed sobą manipulowała ogniem tak, aby gorące powietrze zablokowało mrożący oddech dementora. Potwór wycofał się nieco, lecz dołączyli wtedy do niego pozostali. Gdy zobaczyła jak cała piątka sunie ku niej wiedziała, że nie zdoła powstrzymać wszystkich. Karmili się nią. Czuła jak jej wewnętrzna siła słabnie z każdą chwilą, w końcu płomienie wydobywające się z jej palców zgasły. Czując się wyczerpana i zniechęcona upadła na kolana. Uciekał z niej ostatek sił.

- No chodźcie. Jedzcie. Zobaczcie, ile mam dla was radości – powiedziała do nich, nie dbając nawet czy mają uszy, którymi mogliby ją usłyszeć.

Resztką sił odwróciła głowę od dementora, który był niepokojąco blisko jej ust. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajdowała, nie obchodziło ją to. Chciała jedynie znowu poczuć ciepło.

Ot tak Elizabeth poddała się. Jej wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej mętny. Na moment przed tym jak zatonęła w swych najgorszych wspomnieniach zobaczyła ponad sobą i pięcioma potworami świecący zarys stworzenia o psowatym kształcie. Zbliżając się jaśniał niczym anioł odstraszając od siebie mroczne istoty. Szakal, uświadomiła sobie. Ale nie czuła ulgi, gdy zakapturzona figura pocałowała ją. Jej oczy zamknęły się.

* * *

Niebo było siwe z szarymi chmurami przetaczającymi się po nim całymi stadami. Gdziekolwiek była, Elizabeth wiedziała, że coś, a może ktoś na nią czeka. Ktokolwiek czy cokolwiek to było, czekało już na nią bardzo długo. Mogła stwierdzić to dzięki dziwnej sile ciągnącej ją do wnętrza domu. Rozejrzała się po werandzie. Zarówno dom jak i otulona w białym puchu okolica wydawały się dziwnie znajome. Pomału zaczynał padać śnieg. Głośno i obojętnie westchnęła, poddała się sile, pozwalając, aby zaprowadziła ją, gdzie tylko chciała, jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło ją to, co na nią czeka. Idąc powoli, niemal powłócząc stopami Elizabeth doszła do drzwi. Były to drzwi do jakiejś sypialni. W miejscu, które znała z odległego wspomnienia, a może z innego życia. Ze szpary pod nimi wydobywało się nikłe delikatne światło, sprawiające wrażenie, że ktoś jest w środku, czekając aż zapuka.

Zapukała. Trzy razy.

Drzwi uchyliły się same, zachęcając ją, by pchnęła je dalej. Z jakiegoś powodu Lizi czuła się znudzona, jakby grała w tę grę po raz setny. Wypuściwszy z ust jęk frustracji otworzyła je szerzej. Przestała oddychać.

- Witaj Elizabeth – mężczyzna ze ślubu Lucjusza stał na środku pomieszczenia. Nie było żadnych mebli. Pokój był zupełnie pusty. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej nikczemnie, jakby miał dla niej złe wieści i nie mógł się doczekać, aby móc delektować się bólem, który przyniosą.

- Ty – wyszeptała ciągle w szoku. – Voldemort.

- Zajrzy tu – wskazał na inne drzwi prowadzące do drugiego pokoju.

Dziewczynka przeszła przez pomieszczenie starając się, by być tak daleko od czarnoksiężnika jak to tylko możliwe. Gdy doszła do drzwi, które wskazał otworzyła je. Ten pokój był w pełni umeblowany, z królewskim łożem w samym centrum. Właściwie był to dokładnie ten sam pokój w jej starym domu w Hope, do którego nie wolno jej było wchodzić, a, w którym dwanaście lat temu przyszła na świat i w którym umarła jej matka, która leżała teraz rozpostarta na łóżku w zwałach zakrwawionej pościeli z twarzą już na zawsze wykrzywioną w niewyobrażalnym bólu. Jej ręka wystawała poza łóżko jakby próbowała czegoś dosięgnąć. Wtedy Elizabeth zauważyła inne ciało leżące na podłodze. Mężczyzna spoczywający na brzuchu z twarzą zakrytą czarnymi lokami z dłonią wyciągniętą ku swojej ukochanej. Jej ojciec.

Mrugnęła raz i drugi. Z kamienną miną odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, który uśmiechał się tak szeroko, jak nigdy dotąd.

- Wyobrażałam to już sobie wiele razy. Zatem to na mnie nie zadziała.

Jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął. Wszystko utonęło w zielonym świetle.

* * *

- Co za pechowy pierwszy dzień szkoły.

- Idiotka, nigdy nie czuła za grosz odpowiedzialności za siebie samą! – głos, który mówił był ochrypły i widocznie zdenerwowany. Jej dziadek! Drugą osobą był zapewne dyrektor.

- Może następnym razem powinna zostać ze mną na wakacje w Hogwarcie?

Dziewczynka zacisnęła mocniej powieki, niedowierzając własnym uszom. Miałaby zostać z nim? Nie ma mowy!

- O spójrz, obudziła się! – powiedział radośnie ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Antoniusza.

- Do diabła! Nie ma takiej siły we wszystkich dziewięciu kręgach piekielnych, która zmusiłaby mnie żebym z nim została! – zadeklarowała stanowczo, gdy uświadomili sobie, że słucha ich konwersacji. Nie zastanawiała się nawet skąd wzięła się w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie.

- Widzę, że twoje słownictwo nie poprawiło się od naszego ostatniego spotkania, Elizabeth. Naprawdę, jestem rozczarowany – powiedział ozięble Antoniusz. – I nie martw się, nie pozwolę, by ktoś z tak wulgarną buzią, jak twoja kalał przed Albusem nasze nazwisko, choćby przez jeden dzień.

- Nie chciałabym z nim zostać nawet przez godzinę! – odpowiedziała oschle.

- Już dobrze, dobrze porozmawiajmy jak cywilizowani ludzie –Dumbledore starał się ich uspokoić.

- Jesteśmy cywilizowani! – warknął Antoniusz jakby słowa dyrektora dotkliwie go uraziły.

Dumbledore posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, na które Hohenheim zamknął swój jadowity język za zębami.

- No teraz, kiedy już wszyscy się uspokoiliśmy. Jak się czujesz panno Hohenheim?

Dziewczynka przyjrzała się dyrektorowi podejrzliwie.

- Dobrze dziękuję – nastała głucha cisza.

- Elizabeth, czy wiesz, że zaatakowało cię pięć dementorów? I że, gdyby nie twój dziadek to mogłabyś, mogłabyś…

- Mogłabym?

- Cóż, powiedzmy, że byłabyś w stanie, w którym na pewno nie chciałabyś się znaleźć. Masz naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że Antoniusz pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie. Ale, Elizabeth, jak czułaś się tuż przed tym jak straciłaś przytomność? Proszę, to bardzo ważne.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. Znowu miała sen o rodzicach i Voldemorcie. Ten sam, w którym pokazywał jej ich śmierć, jakby chciał ją przetestować. Ale sen ten nie miał nic wspólnego z dementorami. Była tego pewna, no może prawie pewna.

- Ja…

- Tak…?

- Było mi bardzo zimno i… tyle – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami patrząc się z Dumbledore'a na Antoniusza i szybko z powrotem na dyrektora, gdy tylko zauważyła, jaką posępną i podejrzaną minę miał jej dziadek.

Siwobrody starzec uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie z ponad półksiężycowych okularów.

- Lizi zdarzyło ci się już wcześniej kłamać, prawda?

- Więc?

- Więc powiedz nam prawdę ty mała, nieznośna dziewczyno! Może i okres dojrzewania ma swoje prawa, ale to, na co wyrastasz jest stanowczo nie do przyjęcia! – wrzasnął Hohenheim.

- Uspokój się Antoniuszu. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę – powiedział dyrektor. – Elizabeth rozumiemy, że wcześniej nieraz nie traktowaliśmy cię tak jak, powinniśmy, ale obiecujemy, że to się zmieni.

Lizi nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom. Zaczęła śmiać się tak głośno, że Madame Pomfrey musiała przyjść i ją uciszyć.

- Wciąż myślicie, że jestem dzieckiem. To znaczy tak, wciąż nim jestem, ale to takie głupie. Myślicie, że rzucając mi kilka ładnych słów i traktując mnie miło sprawicie, że wszystko wam powiem? Nie, żeby było, co. Serio nie macie własnych dzieci?

Ostatnie pytanie sprawiło jedynie, że Dumbledore spojrzał na podłogę, a Antoniusz mocniej zacisnął zęby.

- Dobra, spokojnie, przepraszam – dodała szybko widząc, jaki skutek miały jej słowa. – To było niepotrzebne. Ale szczerze czułam po prostu, że było mi bardzo, bardzo zimno, to wszystko.

- Miałaś jakieś omamy? – wtrącił zniecierpliwiony Antoniusz.

Ślizgonka patrzyła się na niego jakby zadał najbardziej nielogiczne pytanie.

- Omamy…? Err… Nie, ja… nie wydaje mi się… nie widziałam czegokolwiek nadzwyczajnego. To tego tak bardzo chcieliście się dowiedzieć? Czemu po prostu nie zapytaliście?

Dumbledore spojrzał się na Hohenheim'a unosząc brew.

- Powiedzmy, że spodziewaliśmy się czegoś więcej niż tylko wizji węża, dlatego zadaliśmy otwarte pytanie.

- Dobra, zaczekajcie. Dlaczego akurat węża? – zapytała spoglądając coraz bardziej podejrzliwie na obu mężczyzn. – Znaczy, dlaczego podejrzewaliście, że widziałam akurat węża? – ale żaden z nich nie odpowiedział, nawet jej wyraźnie poirytowany dziadek. – Spójrzcie, ja odpowiedziałam na wasze pytania, nie? Więc wy powinniście teraz się zrewanżować i odpowiedzieć na moje – oświadczyła krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Dementorzy zaatakowali dzisiaj nie tylko ciebie, a całe osiedle. Natknęli się na waszą sąsiadkę pannę Stone i wpłynęli na nią tak bardzo, że…

- Że miała halucynacje i zdarzyło jej się widzieć akurat owego gada. Najprawdopodobniej przez swoją matkę, która umarła kilka lat temu po rajdzie śmierciożerców –wtrącił Antoniusz ignorując spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

- Och, więc tylko, dlatego, że jakaś dziewczyna miała zwidy sądziliście, że ja widziałam to samo? Cóż tak dla przypomnienia, poplecznicy Lorda V to niezbyt mili ludzie, zwłaszcza dla „zdrajców krwi", nie stronią od tortur, a wąż to ich symbol. Moja matka umarła w spokoju, z przyczyn naturalnych, przynajmniej z tego, co mi wiadomo – patrzyła się na nich z powątpiewaniem. Nie powinni pomyśleć o tym wcześniej? – Nie jestem taka jak inni. Nie jestem miękka, słaba ani bezmyślna. Plus, mogę się założyć, że jestem lepsza od Monic Stone pod każdym względem.

- Proszę, proszę i jeszcze, jaka skromna i pełna współczucia. Nie pamiętam bym cię tego uczył.

Elizabeth zmrużyła oczy.

- Dziadku to prawda.

- Zrozum panno Hohenheim. Próbowaliśmy zbadać wszystkie podobieństwa i różnice w tym jak dementorzy wpływają na ciebie i innych wiedząc jak bardzo różne… pochodzenie, macie – starał się wytłumaczyć dyrektor. – Dobrze, ceremonia przydziału skończyła się już dawno. Karzę komuś przynieść ci nieco jedzenia. Słyszałem, że indyk był całkiem niezły. Dobranoc panno Hohenheim, życzę powrotu do zdrowia.

- Zaraz mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Skąd się wzięli dementorzy na przedmieściach Edynburga? Przecież to ministerstwo ich kontroluje? Nie powinni w tym czasie pilnować Azkabanu?

Dumbledore pogładził swą siwą brodę głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Na szafce nocnej leży ostatni numer „Proroka". W nim znajdziesz wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Jeszcze raz dobranoc panno Hohenheim.

- Dobranoc dyrektorze – powiedziała z pokorą. Profesor Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i zostawił ich samych. W momencie, w którym znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu dziewczynka spojrzała zawzięcie na swego dziadka. – Nie odpisywałeś na moje listy!

- Nie musiałem na nie odpisywać – odpowiedział gładko. – Odpocznij. Oczekuję, że jutro zjawisz się na zajęciach i to bez wymówek.

Odchodząc poczuł pociągnięcie za unoszący się za nim płaszcz. Odwrócił się nieco. Lizi wisiała na krawędzi łóżka i trzymała go powstrzymując przed wyjściem.

- Natychmiast mnie puść Elizabeth!

- Kiedy wróciłeś do domu? - zapytała spokojnie, zupełnie niewzruszona jego warknięciem, które pozbawiłoby łusek stado smoków.

Miał zamiar krzyczeć już o dozgonnym szlabanie, gdy w połowie zdania usłyszał jej pytanie.

- To nie twoje zmartwienie – jego głos był zimny niczym stal.

- Czekałam na ciebie, wiesz? Dlatego byłam poza domem. Obserwowałam bramę cały dzień, ale nie zauważyłam byś wrócił. Nieco się martwiłam, przyznaję. Co się stało?

Antoniusz patrzył się na dwunastoletnią dziewczynkę, która wyglądała tak szczerze, że nawet święci mogliby nad nią płakać. Przyjrzał jej się ostrożnie. Na pewno coś knuła.

- Byłem w domu już, zanim słońce wstało, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Cały dzień spędziłem w laboratorium badając nowe próbki smoczej śliny z Timbuktu. A na przyszłość zachowaj te ckliwe uczucia dla siebie. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem dorosły i umiem o siebie zadbać. Dobranoc – odszedł trzymając swój płaszcz, aby nie mogła znowu za niego chwycić.

Elizabeth westchnęła, gdy drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego zatrzasnęły się za Antoniuszem. Z łatwością mogła powiedzieć, że czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy powiedziała, że się o niego martwiła. Wcześniej mieli ze sobą całkiem niezły kontakt, to znaczy, zanim zaczęła swoje małe śledztwo. Uraza, którą trzyma do jej rodziców, zwłaszcza do ojca, musiała leżeć znacznie głębiej niż sądziła. Będzie zmuszona zmienić taktykę. Szkody, jakie wywołały nieporozumienia z Antoniuszem były niewspółmierne do zdobytych informacji. Zdmuchnęła opadający kosmyk włosów. Pomyśli nad tym później, gdy przyjdzie czas.

Sięgnęła po gazetę.

_Atak Dementorów_

_W nocy z trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia na pierwszego września na przedmieściach Edynburga miał miejsce atak dementorów. Dwie osoby straciły przytomność, nie zaznały jednak poważniejszych obrażeń. Ministerstwo magii uspokaja, że dementorzy pilnujący Azkabanu nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. „Było to najprawdopodobniej małe stado, któremu udało prześlizgnąć się do nas z kontynentu" twierdzi rzecznik ministerstwa Magnustus Cleyman. Zaprzecza także pogłoskom o buncie dementorów i ich rzekomym przyłączeniu się do śmierciożerców. Faktem jednak jest, że stado wymknęło się Aurorom i pozostaje w ukryciu, dlatego ze względu na możliwość dalszych ataków wszyscy proszeni są o niewychodzenie samemu po zmroku._

Lizi odłożyła gazetę wpatrując się w sufit. Ministerstwo straciło kontrolę nad częścią dementorów, a niedługo straci również nad resztą. Co oznaczało jedno, niebezpieczeństwo. Elizabeth ponad wszystko nienawidziła bezsilności, zwłaszcza w sprawach, w których mogła sobie pomóc. Usta wykrzywiły jej się w złowieszczym uśmiechu. Biada każdemu dementorowi, który wejdzie jej następnym razem w drogę.

Elizabeth z zadumy wyrwała Madame Pomfrey. Dziewczynka usiadła przeciągając się leniwie.

- W końcu sobie poszli. Doprawdy panno Hohenheim miałaś dziś największego pecha, jakiego widziałam. Dementorzy w pierwszy dzień szkoły? Niewiarygodne – powiedziała z dezaprobatą. – Masz wypij to.

Dziewczynka ujęła srebrny kielich i wzięła łyk. Zakrztusiła się w chwili, gdy płyn trafił do jej przełyku. Wyplułaby to paskudztwo, gdyby Madame Pomfrey nie przytrzymała pucharu przy jej twarzy. Kiedy skończyła, Elizabeth odepchnęła go z obrzydzeniem.

- Co to za świństwo? – wydusiła skrzywiona. – Smakuje jak zgniła ryba zmiksowana z pomyjami!

Wiedźma nic nie odpowiedziała. Odeszła do swego gabinetu mrucząc coś o niewdzięcznej młodzieży.

Ktoś zaśmiał się.

- Reg?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szerzej wychylając się za drzwi i podszedł do jej zagłówka.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał zatroskany.

- W porządku. Co tutaj robisz? Cisza nocna zaczyna się za dziesięć minut – zapytała ospale.

- Oh, nie martw się Hohenheim. Teraz po odejściu Cisi to praktycznie ja przewodzę ślizgonom. Stary Slug nic mi nie zrobi – powiedział, po czym nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyciągnął rękę żeby schować pasmo jej włosów za ucho, ale Lizi natychmiast odepchnęła ją.

- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie – ostrzegła go.

Regulus zrobił urażoną minę.

- Co za niewdzięczność. A ja cały dzień czuwałem przy twym boku, przegapiłem nawet ucztę, dopiero tych dwóch staruszków mnie przegoniło.

Lizi spojrzała się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- W takim razie dziękuję – powiedziała z lekką irytacją. Ten dzień robił się coraz bardziej szalony.

Black zdawał się nie zauważyć tonu jej głosu.

- Wyglądasz lepiej.

- Czuję się lepiej.

- Wiesz, naprawdę szkoda, że nie pojechałaś z nami na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Polska przegrała z Danią tylko dwudziestoma punktami. Kurkowski był niesamowity. Ten facet chyba urodził się na miotle… - Reg zamilkł, gdy zauważył jej grymas. – Znowu gadam o quidditchu, prawda?

- Tak, wielkie dzięki, że zauważyłeś.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, serio – jęknął.

- A ja nic nie poradzę jak zamienię cię w żyrafę. W każdym razie przykro mi, że twoja drużyna przegrała, wiem jak bardo im kibicowałeś.

- Nie istotne. Nie istotne. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest – powiedział. Obrócił się, by zobaczyć jak Madam Pomfrey wyłania się ze swego gabinetu z kasandryczną miną. – Dobra, obawiam się, że muszę lecieć. Nadciągają kłopoty, na razie! – zanim mogła go powstrzymać pocałował ją w czoło i uciekł.

- REGULUSIE ARKTUSIE BLACK! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! – krzyknęła.

- Spokojnie panno Hohenheim – uciszyła ją Madame Pomfrey. – Powinnaś być chora!

Kobieta popatrzyła się na nią poważnie przez moment, po czym nie mogła się powstrzymać i zachichotała.

- Proszę przestać się śmiać. To wcale nie jest zabawne!

- Pan Black chyba naprawdę cię lubi – powiedziała pielęgniarka w końcu się uspokajając. – To bardzo ujmujący młody człowiek, nie wiem, dlaczego tak cię to irytuje. Wszystkie panny w Hogwarcie wodzą za nim maślanymi oczyma.

- Nie rozmawiajmy o nim dobrze? – poprosiła ziewając. – Jutro rano będę mogła wyjść, tak?

- Tak podejrzewam, ale jeszcze zobaczymy. Teraz proszę spać. Eliksir nasenny zaczyna już działać. Dobranoc panno Hohenheim

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy miarowy oddech.


End file.
